Guide to Males
by ofalldays
Summary: Jinora has always been terribly awkward around people of the opposite sex. After discovering a book that contained many faulty errors, she makes it her duty to correct the book and write the true guide to males.
1. Dinner

**Chapter One: Dinner**

It was a wonderful day when Korra came to live with Tenzin and his family-at least for the most part. Jinora wasn't against the idea at all; she was actually given a little more free time since Korra didn't mind playing with Ikki and Meelo. She didn't mind having to help her very pregnant mother Pema with the household chores and cooking; she knew she would have to do it someday on her own. She didn't mind having to mentor Korra with simple airbending exercises when her father was away 'saving Republic City with paperwork', as Korra says it. She didn't mind having to wake at dawn to meditate on the top of the hill. She didn't mind being alone. She didn't mind the idea of staying on the island for the rest of her life except for special occasions. Like school. Life was as simple and humdrum as she liked it. She was ten. She had a family, clothes, a house, and a bright future. What more could she ask for?

It wasn't until Korra invited Mako and Bolin over for dinner one night did she _mind_. Jinora sat cross-legged in front of the mirror in her room, twirling one curl inward toward her face and staring long and hard at her reflection. Her book was still open in front of her but that didn't keep her attention. She blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Looking at the setting sun, her mother would call her and ask her help with the food soon. She inhaled deeply, letting her hands rest on her knees. A little meditation wouldn't hur-

"NORA!"

Jinora flinched, opening one eye in annoyance. Ikki stood at her door hopping up and down excitedly. "We have _guests_."

"I'll be there soon. I just-"

"They're _boys_," Ikki said with a sly smile. Jinora turned bright red, muscles tense. So much for meditating. Everyone knew that she was rather awkward when it came to people of the opposite sex. _Especially_ Ikki. But although Jinora inherited the solemnity of her father, she obtained the stubbornness and innate feminine pride from her mother. She stood up with the grace of the airbender that she was and picked up her book. "Mom needs help with dinner."

"You're not going to greet them?" Ikki scrambled after her, a pout forming on her face. Jinora didn't even bother looking away from her book. She was currently brushing up on some old folk tales from the Earth Kingdom her father bought at the marketplace a few days ago. She shrugged her shoulders. "Mom needs help with dinner."

* * *

"Jinora? Can you take these dishes and set them on the table? I'll put these leftovers away," Pema took some leftover potatoes and onions and headed to the pantry. Jinora set her worn book down unwillingly and balanced two dishes on each of her spindly arms, making her way to the dining room. She could hear Korra's boisterous laughter, fist slamming on the table, and Meelo and Ikki joining in. Probably not because of what Korra was laughing about, but because Korra was laughing. Jinora herself chuckled, walking into the room with a light bounce to her step. "What are you all-"

She yelped, burning a bright red at the sight of the two strangers seated at the dining table with her family. Well, one was seated. The other was demonstrating an attempt of a handstand, laughing heartily as he toppled over. Korra rushed over and took the dishes and set it out, smiling eagerly at the young airbender. "Jinora, these are my friends, Mako and Bolin. Mako is the one with the face of a-"

The one seated properly quirked an eyebrow, lips pursed. He had black hair and pale skin, a red scarf standing in stark contrast to his dark attire. She automatically sensed an odd vibe from him, and she didn't like it very much. Jinora had a feeling he was Mako. The other one, Bolin, was sprawled on the floor still laughing. His hair was the same shade as his brother, but curly and he had a curved nose unlike Mako's straight one. Wide green eyes looked up at her like a puppy eager to play. He looked as though he fit perfectly in her home. Jinora was sure she didn't like that feeling either. "If you will excuse me, I must get the rest of the dishes."

With that excuse she could miss dinner, or at least miss the majority of it and eat after the guests were gone. Before she could even test her plan, her father arrived. Tenzin smiled down at his eldest daughter, placing one large hand on her head, avoiding her bun, and handed her her book. "I'm sure you don't want to lose this."

"Of course," she whispered back, her opportunity to hide gone. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the table before seating himself. Pema arrived shortly after with the remaining dishes and kissed her husband lightly on the cheek. Her face was pink, signifying the difficulty she had while in the pantry. Only Jinora and her father were aware of the pains she was hiding. "Sorry to have kept you all waiting. Let's eat!"

Much to Jinora's minor disgust, Bolin didn't hesitate. He ate just like Korra. Or was it that Korra truly just acted manly? It was her habit to let everyone eat a little before she did, so she picked up her book and continued reading. Mako glanced at her. He hadn't started eating as well. "Whatcha reading, Jin...ora?"

"Jinora," she nodded stiffly. "Earth Kingdom folktales."

"I'd love to hear some," Bolin piped inbetween mouthfuls. Ikki clapped her hands together. "Jinora tells _the_ best stories!'llallcuddlewithOogiand-"

"Slow down, Ikki," Pema reprimanded before popping a slice of potato into her mouth. Her daughter smiled bashfully and simply continued eating. Jinora raised an eyebrow at Mako, not tearing he eyes away from her book. "You're not going to eat?"

He cocked his head to the side and shrugged, leaning forward and taking some stringed beans. "Eat."

* * *

"Well, Bo, let's get going." Mako stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the food."

Pema rested one hand on her stomach, gazing with a sinking feeling as rain pounded against the roof of their home. "Are you sure you should?"

Bolin puffed his chest out with pride, flashing her his signature smile. "We've gone through worse."

"Now now," Tenzin stood gravely beside the window with Jinora by his side. "This storm is going to be a big one. I advise you to not go."

The rest of his children stared at the aboding thunderclouds. Tenzin was right; Jinora could feel the friction in the air. She swallowed, praying to the spirits that the boys would be safe. "How about they spend the night?" Korra leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"But my girls!" Tenzin's face flared red, clutching Jinora and Ikki closer to his side. Pema rolled her eyes, placing a hand on a shoulder of each boy. "That's a wonderful-" she glared at Tenzin,"-idea, Korra."

She led them down the hall toward the washing chambers, Korra and Meelo following close behind. The Avatar paused long enough to stare at Tenzin. "Your eldest daughter is TEN. What harm could they do?"

A lot, it seems. Jinora sat alone in her dining room pouring over a book her father carelessly bought on a whim. She recalled he was 'having some adventure' by breaking his usual routine by purchasing two books instead of one. She gazed out over the stormy sea, tempestuous waves licking hungrily at the shore. The trees shivered and rustled as a cold wind blew into the house. It didn't bother her though, and continued reading. Jinora scoffed at a certain part, flipping the page to the next one. The book was titled, "The Art of Men". Maybe her father was planning to learn on how to be like the men nowadays. Based on the crisp pages, she guessed he didn't bother reading it after skimming through the first few pages. But his daughter was fascinated. This book taught how and why males acted as they did. Hearing the sound of footsteps, she quickly hid the book in the safety of her baggy clothing and pulled out her Earth Kingdom folk lore. "Jinora?"

_ Males become predatorial at the sight of an uneasy woman. It is difficult to tell if it is to attack her or to protect her, so it is wise never to look timid. Never back down. They are not kind_. Jinora thanked the spirits for her photographic memory, straightening her back and glancing slyly at the Earthbender. "Oh, Bolin. Nice weather we're having."

Thunder cracked, lightning filling up the room for a few forlorn seconds. The silence was unbearable. And embarrassing. Bolin rubbed the back of his neck with a calloused hand, staring at the ground. "...Yeah. Okay."

Jinora inwardly facepalmed herself. _Idiot!_ She looked down at her book, trying to focus on the words and _not_ on Bolin. She had to be brave. He scuffed his feet along the floor. "I didn't mean to bother you. I was just looking for some food."

She stood up, wobbling a bit. "Want me to make you some?"

He gave her a lopsided grin, following her into the kitchen. She turned to smack him in the face, but lo and behold, she was too short. Her book stopped a mere inch within his nose. Flinching at the realization that Bolin could actually hurt her, she inhaled a long breath. "Just...wait in the dining room." He pouted, utterly confused by her actions, but complied. Jinora relaxed, pulling out a bowl and a spoon. A few minutes later, she returned with a steaming bowl of potato soup. She avoided eye contact, her cheeks tinged with pink. This was like that one scenario she read in the romance novel she stole from her mother. In her defense, her father had failed to purchase the daily book Jinora thrived on. "I'm sorry this isn't much, but it's the best I could do."

She set the bowl down before him, seating herself the farthest she could. He bowed his head in thanks and gingerly took a spoonful. Jinora found pride when she saw his eyes pop open in pleasant surprise and the way he ate more eagerly.

"Jinora's a pretty name."

"Thanks." He smiled cheekily. "I like to say it. The way it just rolls off a person's tongue. Ji. Nor. Rah. Look at that!"

She simply stared, forcing Bolin to continue eating. His attempt at starting a conversation failed. She continued reading. "Jinora."

"Do you have to always say my name?"

"But I have something to say."

"Um...then say it."

"You don't need to be so formal all the time. It can get suffocating, y'know?"

She remained silent, staring in shock a the young man seated across from her. Thunder boomed once more, emphasizing her stoic features. He continued slurping away at his soup as though he hadn't said anything at all. She frowned, pressing her fingers against her side where the book rested. The book was right. Men are not nice. Bolin had finally finished his soup, rubbing his belly and taking the bowl. He passed by her and left it in the kitchen by the wash basin. Before leaving, he patted Jinora on the head, leaving his hand there for a few moments. "Look, growing up is tough. But it happens. Just...remember, you need to enjoy your age right _now _or else you'll regret it."

Jinora froze, staring at the floor and watching his shadow edging closer and closer to the door. "Oh, and Jinora? Smiling suits you."

Jinora didn't sleep well that night.


	2. Cuts and Bruises

**Chapter 2: Cuts and Bruises**

A month had passed since that fateful night when Bolin and Mako came over for dinner. They visited again a few times, but they always managed to find their way home this time. Jinora felt as though she could breathe easily now. She had kept the book in her room and would read it from time to time. The book had some errors, and she felt it was her duty to correct the faulty manuscript so that no one else would be fooled. Propped up in her bed, she reread the first chapter, making sure to jot in minor changes and notes in her scrawly handwriting. Some sentences she removed completely, others she added in. Men weren't scary. Bolin proved that. She sighed, tucking the book away into a crevice in her bed. It was time she had some practice.

She ambled down the hall (her mother did not enjoy when there was bending indoors) and out towards the stables. Jinora didn't have many friends since the only people she met regularly were family and other monks. One companion she always found to be true was Oogi. The flying bison let out a deep rumble, chewing contentedly on his meal of hay. Jinora turned on her heel; she would return at a later time. The flying bison was never fun when it ate. Taking her glider from the stables, she took a few light-padded sprints before taking to the air. She zipped and looped in the sky, a smile on her face as the warm sun shone in the clear blue sky. Feeling a bit like a daredevil, she plunged down toward the ground, pulling up a few mere centimeters from the cobblestoned floor. A light, bubbly laugh erupted from her, and she soared freely amongst the clouds. Jinora spotted Korra training along with her father and decided to join in. She swooped side to side leisurely before almost touching down with her small feet.

"Whoa."

Jinora's eyes popped out of her head, snapping up to see Mako and Bolin seated under a shady tree. Bolin was leaning forward, jaw dropped by her entrance, green eyes watching every move she made. He was leaning forward, crouching in anticipation for her graceful landing. Now Jinora was all about composure, her very essence depended on it. But when she loses her composure, she's a goner. Instead of landing simply on her feet, she tripped and scraped her face against the unforgiving ground. Her daring stunts had given her extra speed while she was gliding, forcing her to skid on the ground for at least ten feet before lying limp.

"Jinora!"

Sturdy arms propped her up, but smelled nothing like her father. Her father smelled like lotus leaves and leechy juice and ink. This one smelled of dust, ash, and...dried blood? Her arms stung and she could feel an abnormal throbbing in the back of her head.

"Jinora!" Jinora opened her eyes dreamily, lips parted slightly as her heart hammered in her chest. Mako held her in his arms, golden eyes wide with fright. They softened as he set her down on the floor, one arm still hung loosely around her. He shushed he with a low crooning sound, using his index finger to wipe at her face. It was only then that she realized she was crying. Her realization made it worse, breaking her down into muffled bawls as she dug her face into Mako's chest. "I'll take her," Tenzin offered with a low voice. Mako gave her up willingly, and she gripped her father's clothes tightly and let out another sob. As Tenzin walked away from the scene, Jinora looked up to see Bolin looking heartbroken at her, green eyes glistening lightly. Something inside told her to tell him that it was okay. She wasn't sure why, but it told her to. So she waved one shaking hand feebly. _I'll be okay_. Bolin received the message, wiping his face with the back of his hand and nodding. He grinned cheekily at her and picked up her broken glider, waving back wildly with his other hand. His smile convinced Jinora that she would be okay.

Later that night, Tenzin convinced himself that he was the reason Jinora's sobs had stopped so quickly.

* * *

**Oh my goodness hello those who read this story! It's an honor to be writing to you all, and that you ship Bolinora as hard as I do. If anything, you can thank my friend who convinced me to write this after complaining that not many people write about this ship. "If no one writes about it, why don't you just do it yourself?" **

**Yeah, he's the best. Shout out to my two reviewers haha. You two made me feel so popular! Anyway, because of you guys that added this to their favorites, I'm posting up two! So...please review because it rhymes with two and the fate of the world rests on you! ...And because this thing is super duper short.**


	3. Stories

**Chapter 3: Stories**

Another month had passed, and by then Jinora was becoming comfortable around the Bending Brothers. Especially Bolin. After the accident, Tenzin immediately called on a healer for his daughter, and after a few days of rest, she was just as healthy as before. Her glider would take a while longer since her father was still busy working. Meanwhile, it seemed Bolin had become her object of interest when she pined the skies the most. While Korra and Mako sparred together, Bolin would sit under the shady willow tree while Jinora sat perched up in the highest branches. Now, she was seated a foot away from him on the grass.

* * *

_'Jinora isn't very good with boys,' Korra explained to him over a bowl of fried street food a few weeks ago. She stabbed a fried plantain with one of her chopsticks, too frustrated to use it the proper way, and popped it into her mouth. After swallowing, she continued, "Pema told me about it, but she didn't go into too many details. So, a gang leader was arrested a few years ago and put in prison. The gang kidnapped Jinora when she was...four, I think? They tried to use her as ransom for their boss, but Jinora escaped before the police force could even get a hold of the ring leader. Jinora doesn't remember much of the details after receiving a blow to the head from...ugh, I forgot. Anyway, not even waterbending masters could retrieve her memory.'_

_ Bolin solemnly stared out toward Air Temple Island. He knew of Tenzin and his authority and influence over Republic City, but to the extent others would kidnap his own children? It is no wonder he closely guarded them. Korra followed his gaze and continued in a lower tone, "I think Tenzin told the waterbenders to back off because he didn't want Jinora to remember the whole ordeal. Jinora thinks she's afraid of men because she's not around enough of them, but its because she was captured and held hostage. Who knows what they could've don-" Bolin stomped his foot angrily, a thick slab of stone shooting the table high into the air. "Stop!" He covered his ears with his large calloused hands. His voice grew softer as he continued to beg her, using the same word over and over again. Korra was surprised by his reaction but complied. "I-I think it's time to go home.'_

* * *

Bolin had taken it upon himself to help Jinora get over her fear; but he wouldn't pressure her. That would cause it to backfire. He came over as often as he could under the guise of a free meal and practice, which worked out pretty well. Jinora was becoming less nervous around him and even smiled occasionally. As the days passed, he noticed she was settling in branches closer and closer to the ground until one day, her foot dangled right above him. Bolin considered it a success. The day came when she sat beside him (about three feet away) and he nearly jumped for joy. They began to talk about many things that interested them and Jinora learned she could study males more when they communicated verbally. Not that she mentioned it. Bolin learned through facial expressions that Jinora had a crush on his brother and would tease her about it whenever he was just out of earshot. He found her blushing and hesitance and terrible lying skills adorable. Just to tease her, he invited Mako over to keep her company while he practiced traditional earthbending with Korra.

"You're dead," she hissed to him. He simply winked, throwing his head back and laughing triumphantly over to Korra. Jinora stuck her nose deeper into her book. "So you and Bolin are best friends now, huh?"

She looked up shyly. Mako was leaning back against the trunk of the oak tree, hands folded contentedly behind his head. She couldn't look at him much longer, already feeling a blush crawling up her face. "I don't have many friends, so I guess he is."

He hinted a ghost of a smile, not bothering to look at her as he continued speaking. "He says he wants another free meal and to play with Korra, but I'm beginning to think he wants to come over just to see you instead."

Mako was trying to see if Jinora harbored any romantic feelings for his brother, more out of curiousity than concern. He found Jinora to be mature for her age, but extremely kind for her age as well. Smart too. If she were older, he would have made it his duty to at least get the two to consider each other. He knew it would never happen, so he contented himself by trying to find out where Jinora's heart lay. Her silence and neutral face displayed no romantic feelings at all, and Mako was forced to change the topic.

"Why do you never eat at the same time as everyone else?" he closed his eyes as a chilling breeze blew through. Jinora continued reading, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. He noticed? She cleared her throat. "B-Because I want to make sure everyone enjoys the food. Why don't you?"

Mako chuckled. "Back then, I wanted to make sure Bo had enough to eat. We didn't get as much food as we get now. It's a habit now, I guess."

Jinora hugged her knees with one arm, remembering what Korra had told her about the boys' past. Her other hand held the book she had borrowed from her father's ancient library. "Do you want to listen to some Fire Nation stories?" she tentatively asked. He frowned, tugging on the edge of his scarf. "No."

She wasn't expecting so swift and blunt of an answer, and that alone made Jinora feel regretful for talking to him in the first place. She sucked in her breath, determined not to let Mako know she had her feelings hurt. "How about those Earth Kingdom stories? I haven't heard of any before."

"Um...okay. "

* * *

_Once upon a time, there were two star-crossed lovers named Oma and Shu. Oma's village and Shu's village were separated by a large mountain, but were at war with each other. Despite this, the two lovers desired to see each other and learned how to earthbend from badgermoles. They met within the safety of the mountain, bending the earth to make elaborate labrynths so no one could separate them. One day, the man failed to meet his waiting lover. He had died as a casualty of the war. Heartbroken, the woman used her earthbending and proclaimed the feud to be over. The two village collaborated with each other and named the new city Omashu in honor of the two lovers. The mountains that they met in were then called, "The Cave of Two Lovers"._

* * *

Jinora finished, tugging on her orange cape, and looked up in surprise. She was busy imagining the entire story in her mind that she hadn't noticed everyone had stopped to listen to her. Korra sighed dreamily and tugged on some grass. "That was a great story, Jinora." "Yeah, I didn't know that you could tell it so well," Mako continued, smiling down at her. Jinora smiled sheepishly. "I like to tell them."

Bolin rolled over onto his back, smiling goofily at her. "I didn't know you were so-" he flicked his gaze toward Mako-"_romantic_."

Later that night, Bolin convinced himself that Jinora blasting him fifty feet into the air was just a playful game.


	4. Bending Practice

**I guess I should put this out there because I forgot to do it with the other two chapters. This story used to be in the Avatar: The Last Airbender archive, but thanks to a review I received, I found that Jinora and Bolin cannot be found in that archive anymore. So I'm uploading it here. Ta-da.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Bending Practice**

The first day he met Jinora, he thought she was pretty cute. Not in the 'I would date you' kind of cute, but like the 'I would adopt her' kind of cute. She was courteous and soft-spoken, and he was inclined to speak to her because not many did. Maybe it had to do with her biting responses or her overactive imagination thanks to the hundreds of books she had read. In any case, Korra often played with Meelo and Ikko often played with Mako during family outings. Sometimes he would even catch Korra and Mako playing with each other. He was worried about how Jinora would feel, but she simply brushed it off and assured him she wasn't bothered at all. Bolin wasn't sure if he could say the same.

Another month passed and it was obvious that Jinora enjoyed his company and even watched his scrimmages with other teams. He was always a little disheartened when she congratulated Mako first. He began to realize that he really liked Jinora. No, not in the 'I want to date you' kind of way. But the 'She is my sister' kind of way. He was becoming protective of her and a sucker for her puppy faces that she rarely used. And that alone made him feel very conflicted when she asked him for a sparring match.

"Tenzin would never agree!"

"He already did!"

"You're too young!"

"You act as though you're going to hurt me," she scoffed. Bolin learned eventually that Jinora wasn't as prim and proper as he thought she was. Her overactive imagination created a girl who made dramatic assumptions of _everything_. He stood up, shaking his head. "I don't want to hurt you, but I know I will. I'm sure there is someone else-"

"But I want you!" she ran to him, almost as though she was going to hug him. But she didn't. She wasn't _that_ comfortable yet. She stood in front of him, giving him her best puppy dog look. She pouted, staring into his emerald green eyes, and clasped her hands beneath her chin. She _knew_ that specific motion would make him crumble to her will. But the earthbender would not relent. He growled, turning away from her. "I-I'm going home."

* * *

"You're home early," Mako lamely commented, a hint of surprise and disappointment in his voice. Bolin frowned. He was sprawled lazily on the couch, one hand gripping the glass facing Air Temple Island.

"I think me and Jinora got into a fight."

"Then you should make it up to her," he rushed out. From his frantic voice, Bolin figured Mako was anticipating someone. Now, he didn't want to be a bother to his older brother. Bolin swung his legs off the couch and stood up, cracking his stiff neck. "Yeah. Can I have a few yuans to get there?"

Mako handed him a crisp bill, smiling. "Good luck, bro."

Bolin merely shrugged and opened the door.

"Bolin?"

He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the left. "Hey...Asami."

"I'll be right there!" Mako called from upstairs. Bolin shook his head, chuckling. Asami smiled, clutching her purse tighter. She was dressed in a dark red dress, black waves cascading down her slim shoulders. Bolin would always wonder how his own socially-awkward brother could capture a girl like Asami's attention. Her dress strangely reminded him of Mako's scarf. Bolin simply brushed off the coincidence. "Well, I'll be going."

"Oh? Where to?" she asked curiously. "It's going to be cold tonight. Do you not have a jacket?"

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck, staring at nothing in particular. "I...never get cold. I'll see you around."

She waved him goodbye, but Bolin didn't see as he ran down the hall and out into the open.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Bolin," Pema said glumly, "Jinora refuses to see anyone right now."

Bolin slumped his shoulders, gaze following Pema's towards Jinora's room. She sighed, looking out at the high tide ebbing along the shore. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Oh, I knew a guy who owed me a favor. He's down there-" Bolin turned to point at the dingy little boat he had taken to get to the island, but it was no longer there. "Or, well he was."

He was too tired to be angry right now. Practice had been rough because Mako had seen who they were up against and had the team working twice as hard when he was around. Which he wasn't so often anymore, so he was left alone with a very frustrated Korra. He alone had to face the brunt of her attacks (which included the three elements she had mastered) while Mako got the luxury of her cold shoulder. And when Mako was around, Korra wasn't because of her stupid task force. Which made Mako on edge and frustrated, so Bolin had to face the fury of a firebender. Adding on to the fact that he had upset a little girl did not help at all. He didn't understand why he was so worked up over a ten year old being upset with him. Maybe it just simply had to do with _someone_ being upset with him. Pema took his hand and led him inside. "How about you spend the night again? Are you sure Mako will be alright alone?"

Bolin chuckled, squeezing Pema's hand. "Yeah, he's not alone anyway."

"Pema, are you coming to bed? Oh, what are you doing back again, Bolin? Is everything all right?" Tenzin asked, resting his hand on the pro-bender's shoulder. Bolin was touched by their gestures. They were like the parents he wished he could have treasured more. He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. Can I talk to Jinora?"

"She's in her room. I'm afraid she refuses to see anyone."

"Even Korra?"

"Korra is in her room too. She-She isn't feeling too well."

Bolin was a little suspicious of Tenzin's nervous disposition, but he dismissed it, instead focusing on the medallion clutched in his hand. He had a job to do. "Can I please talk to Jinora?"

Tenzin opened his mouth to object, instead sighing in defeat and standing to his full height. "Come along. I have no guarantee she'll speak with you though."

"A chance is all I need, sir," Bolin replied with a grin. He followed Tenzin eagerly, his feet making a considerable amount of noise compared to the elder man in front of him. "How do you walk so quietly?" he whined. Tenzin rolled his eyes. "After having three babies, it pays to learn how to be quiet in all you do. And, we airbenders tend to be twinkletoes."

Bolin snickered at the last comment the airbending master made. They eventually reached her door. Bolin pressed his ear against it, one eyebrow raised at the silence inside. Tenzin smiled, obviously amused. "She's awake. I doubt you'll get a word out of her."

"Oh," he cleared his throat and rapped on the door. "Jinora! It's me, Bolin!"

"Go away!"

Tenzin raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Good job."

Bolin shifted his feet nervously. "Can we have some privacy? I-"

"Not a chance."

He nodded furiously, slamming his fist once on the door. "I-I've decided to accept your challenge!"

The door opened slightly, one brown eye peering at the both of them. "R-Really?"

"Under my conditions," he continued, dangling a medallion for her to see. "You will tie this around your pretty little neck and I'll have to take it from you. If you can win this game, I'll consider having a serious match with you."

She opened the door completely and snatched the medallion, securing it around her neck. "Correction. You'll _have_ a serious match with me."

Bolin looked to Tenzin for help, but he merely shrugged. He rolled his eyes and extended his hand. She beamed at him and shook it heartedly.

"You're going down."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tenzin?" Korra asked nervously. Bolin and Jinora stood in the middle of a vast empty lot in Republic City while everyone looked on under the shade of a crude rock hut Korra constructed. It was Tenzin who provided the arena, but he wouldn't tell anyone how. He merely stroked his beard. "I actually don't know."

Meanwhile, Bolin was fastening on the last of Jinora's armor, triple checking just to make sure. She sighed impatiently, looking over in Mako's direction. He looked really bored. "Just relax."

"How can I when this armor weighs a bajillion pounds?" Jinora replied, poking at her kneepads. "How am I supposed to airbend?"

"_Exactly_," Bolin smiled cheekily at her, slapping on her helmet. "Now, the time limit will be your choosing."

"Half an hour," Jinora crossed her arms with some difficulty, failing to look as cool as she hoped to be. He laughed. "As you wish. Mako! Half an hour!"

"Got it! In three...two...one...Go!"

Jinora waddled off, peeling off her armor as Bolin watched. "H-Hey! Put that back on!"

"Put it back on me!" she yelled back, tossing her helmet at him. It hit him directly on his upturned nose and he wailed in pain. Jinora giggled, not as concerned about his face than he was. She now was as free as she was used to. Bolin scrambled after her, forgetting momentarily that he could bend. Jinora giggled again, turning around and charging right at him. He opened his arms to catch her, but she lept up and used him as a springboard, launching herself ten feet into the air.

"She's very agile," Mako commented with an amused smile. Ikki nodded vigorously.

"She trains for hours every day and-" Mako put a finger to his lips. "Let's...watch the game."

* * *

"Jinora, you lost. Accept defeat as you should," Tenzin ordered gently to his eldest daughter. She looked up bitterly at the earthbender, her fingers ghosting over where the medallion once rested. Bolin smiled sympathetically at her as the Satomobile jostled along the bumpy road. He had to admit, catching her was harder than he expected, especially when she kept blowing him twenty feet back every time he took one foot forward. He eventually found the solution by digging his feet into the earth for stability and finally sinking Jinora's into the earth as well. Try as she might, she knew she was stuck. He was able to take the medallion out as gingerly as he could, patting her on the head with a 'good job, Jinora' for not struggling.

"Someday we'll play again," she said obstinately on the way home, her nose dug in another book. Bolin yawned, putting one arm around her and nodding. "Anything you want."

Try as he might, Bolin's symptoms from a lack of sleep was beginning to show. After being rescued from the clutches of Amon, he wasn't able to sleep soundly afterwards and the extra pro-bending sessions didn't help. He was so tired from the week's events that he had forgotten that Jinora was afraid of boys. He had forgotten that Tenzin was sitting directly across from him. He had forgotten that she was ten and he was eighteen. He had forgotten how awkward this situation was for the others. For now, he didn't care. All he wanted was a pillow, and unfortunately Jinora would have to do. Bolin fell asleep immediately, his arm draped around Jinora's slim shoulders, head resting on hers.

Tenzin would have blown Bolin all the way to Ember Island because of his rash actions. _Would have_. But something about the scene reminded him of Pema and himself, even if they were much too young for it. Jinora's demeanor relaxed and didn't object to the bulky earthbender holding her close, her mouth pulled upward in a small, almost unnoticeable, smile. Bolin looked completely at ease as well. Pema was also asleep, leaning on his broad shoulders while one hand held her stomach, protecting the baby even while she dreamt. The setting was so nonstalgic, nothing could ruin what Tenzin was feeling.

"Daddy?" Jinora called in a slightly panicked whisper.

"Yes, darling," he replied, wise old eyes looking down at her.

"Bolin's drooling on me."

* * *

**Thank you everyone for adding this story to your favorites, it makes me feel like I'm on Cloud 9! (Not sure if that is an appropriate term for someone who is extremely grateful for you all.)**

**Now, my favor...well, I realized that I'm getting off-topic with my story. Jinora is supposed to be correcting a book. In my mind, the book she found was written by an extreme feminist who hates men and wants everyone to hate them too. So, if you would like to drop in and tell me something you think would be written in the book (and something Jinora can find and test herself), I will be extremely elated and will write about it if I get a good idea.**

**I'm so excited to just...see you all liking what I like adklnvafkl. Now, there are chapters that I write that I think are too distracting for this story, but I can't bear myself to delete it. So, I shall be posting it on my tumblr: seriouslymanicant**


	5. Skoochy

**Chapter 5: Skoochy**

"Good job, Mako," Jinora greeted with a smile. The Fire Ferrets had just secured their spot by beating the Rabbaroos with their flawless teamwork. He ruffled up her hair. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Good job, Mako," Asami threw a towel over his head and wiped down his damp hair with a giggle. He chuckled. "Thanks, sweetie."

Jinora and Bolin rolled their eyes and Korra gagged.

"How about we have a celebratory dinner?" Asami suggested to the group. "I think our champs deserve something good to eat."

Mako rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think tha-"

"YES!" Bolin and Korra high-fived enthusiastically. Asami bent down and smiled at Jinora. "How about we take you home?"

She lifted her chin higher in defiance, crossing her arms. "I'm going with you."

Asami seemed startled by her behavior, tilting her head slightly and looking up at Korra. "Is it all right?"

She looked up at Korra with her puppy dog eyes, and the Avatar fell for it. "Y-Yeah...I mean...she came all the way out here to watch us."

Mako stepped forward, arms crossed. "Absolutely not. Republic City is dangerous, especially after dark, and I don't want to risk Jinora getting lost."

"What do you think, Bolin?" Asami asked, standing to her full height. He shrugged, giving Jinora a playful smile. "Eh, the more the merrier."

* * *

Jinora frowned, realizing what she had been put into. As a story she had read, she was 'third wheeling' but on a larger scale. 'Fifth wheeling' would fit her description better. Mako and Asami were holding hands the entire way to the noodle shop Bolin suggested, while he and Korra playfully tripped each other or passerbys by earthbending. Their game totally excluded Jinora and there was no way she was going to be near Mako and Asami. She contented herself with her 'magically fixed' glider strapped onto her back. No one knew who had done it for her-Pema rarely left the island unless she was bringing Ikki and Jinora for groceries, Tenzin had his duties and could not repair it himself (or else she would have seen it in the workshop), and none of the monks had the occupation of a carpenter. All she could do was thank the Spirits.

"That's a pretty staff, girly," a voice whispered in her left ear. She screamed, whacking the offender in the nose with her staff. The ruffian staggered back clutching his bloody nose just as the group turned to her aid.

"Skoochy!" Mako and Bolin cried in unison. The boy opened one eye before wailing in overexaggerated pain. "Oh Spirits my brain is leakin' out of my nose! I can't! That 'eathen woman attacked me!"

He plopped down on his rump, continuing to attract unnecessary attention.

"Skooch, it's not goin' to work. We know Jinora," Bolin stood by her side and rested one hand on her shoulder. "Did he hurt you?"

"Hel-LO! Bleeding nose here!" Skoochy pointed to his face with a grubby hand. Korra rolled her eyes. "Oh shut your yap."

She bended some water from a nearby fountain and began to heal his nose. He struggled at first, but soon enough his eyes grew droopy and he chuckled. "Wow...this is really..."

He flicked his gaze to Jinora. "You can hit me any day if I end up getting this kind o' treatment, girly."

Jinora turned her nose up in annoyance. Asami tugged her along. "C'mon, dinner's waiting."

The others urged her along as well, nervous as to what Jinora was thinking. Her face was scrunched up and she stared at the ground, skillfully weaving through the crowd as though it were bending practice.

"Well, she walks fast," Mako commented, tugging Asami along to catch up with the ten-year-old. Korra followed a little behind, worried about what punishments she would have to endure if something ever happened to Tenzin's precious daughter.

"She's really somethin'," Skoochy sighed dreamily, pulling off his dusty cap. Bolin scratched the back of his neck. "Korra? Yeah, she's great but aren't you a little too young-"

"Not the waterbender! Her! The girl with the stick and the clothes and the hair!" he explained with emphasis on the bun. Bolin quirked an eyebrow. "Oh...Jinora?"

"Jinora, eh? I like the way it just rolls of yer tongue. _Ji. Nor. Rah._ Ha ha! I'd like to try me some of 'at!" he grinned lopsidedly, touching his nose gingerly with one hand.

"Skooch."

"Yeah, big fella?"

"Stay away from Jinora. Or else."

* * *

The next week, the Fire Ferrets trained vigorously after being informed that Korra would be doing some task force work the week after. Bolin and Mako didn't come over until today, and Pema wanted to make the boys a special treat. Her eldest daughter knew she was making it special for Korra though, as a 'good luck' meal before she left. They all knew Korra wouldn't handle such a gesture very well, so she claimed it was a belated Fire Ferrets victory. Jinora found herself in the kitchen preparing lunch with her mother. She was given the daunting task of cutting the onions for the stew while Pema did the carrots.

The week of the boys' absence had taken a toll on Jinora, one who wasn't accustomed to irregular schedules. She actually missed them. And after hearing the brief summary of her parents' love, she felt as though she needed to at least talk about her feelings with another girl instead of boys or animals. "M-Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Your story, the one you told Korra? Why did you do it? Other than the reason you already said."

"Well," Pema stirred the stew and dropped the carrot slices in,"I figured...that even if he didn't return my feelings, I wanted him to know how I felt. It felt good to be honest about a part of me that I had hidden for so long."

Jinora wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffled. "Uh...Mom?"

"Yes-Oh! Go outside, dear. I'll take it from here."

She shooed her out of the kitchen and continued dicing the onions with little difficulty. The airbender stumbled out into the open air, wiping her stinging eyes with her sleeves. Spirits she hated onions. Her mind was in a tizzy after what her mother told her though. Honesty? Feelings? She was ten! She couldn't worry about such unnecessary things!

After washing her face, she grabbed a book from her room and joined Oogi in the stables. It was the Guide to Males (she decided that if she was changing the things in the book, she might as well change the name.). Her face burned beet red and she shoved it in her clothes and scampered back to her room. This book could _NOT_ leave her room! On her way back, she made a ever-so-graceful crash with Korra. "Oh! I was just about to call you."

"I-uh-yeah? What's up?" her voice cracked, fingers nervously tapping together and eyes darting around. Korra placed her hands on her hips, jutting her lips out in suspicion. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with YOU?" Korra threw her hands up in exasperation. "Why is everyone acting-ugh whatever! You have a guest."

Jinora bit her lip, hanging her head in shame. "Korra, wait-"

Korra shook her head and screamed fire into the air, jumping and stomping and making a ruckus. She knew it'd be pointless to try and calm her down now, so she continued her trek inside. Once she had safely hidden her book, she heard her mother calling everyone to lunch. The table was filled with a myriad of vegetarian treats, and there was even a small plate of meat reserved for Korra. Jinora kneeled down in her usual spot at the table and looked around. Her father was out working, and Meelo and Ikki were fussing over some straw doll their mother must have made. Korra plopped down and tossed a blueberry into her mouth.

"Korra, I'm sorry."

She nodded, giving her a smile. "No need to apologize. Me too."

Mako presently appeared, crossing his legs beside Ikki. He flicked his gaze from the doorway to Jinora, clearing his throat and forcing a smile. She eyed him suspiciously. "I brought you a friend, Jinora."

"...Friend?"

Right on cue, a dusty ruffian pranced his way in with Bolin following close behind. "Well hiya, girly."

Jinora's face flushed red, brown eyes narrowing at Skoochy. He fixed his collar with pomp, pulling off his cap and giving a dramatic bow. He even had the _audacity_ to wink. Jinora was angry before when she saw him in _her_ house, but after his not-so-subtle attempts at charming her, she was furious. Skoochy seemed to think otherwise, firmly believing her to be blushing. "Mind if I sit 'ere?"

She was speechless. Appalled. She had _hit_ him in the _face_! How did it end up like this? He plopped down next to her, wiggling his eyebrows as if it were a talent.

"That's actually my spot, Skooch," Bolin forced a laugh, squeezing between the two. The other boy glared at him, but Bolin ignored it, instead focusing on the food Pema and Ikki brought in. Jinora leaned back at the scent of onions; her eyes were extremely sensitive still. Jinora felt a hand smoothly slide on hers and Skoochy's raspy chuckle. She slammed her other hand down on it, receiving a satisfyingly _girly _scream from him. Skoochy wrenched his hand back and held it close to his chest, pouting sorrowfully. "That's very immature o' you!"

Jinora sniffed, not bothering to hide her satisfied smirk. "I'm ten."

* * *

**I would like to thank you all for your generous reviews. I-I can't. You guys are awesome. Bolinora 5evur! (That means its longer than 4evur!1!) **

**Now, I would like to address the anon who reviewed my story. Thank you for saying I have a good story. :) And secondly, just because Bolin and Jinora have a large age gap doesn't mean its impossible. There's the idea that Jinora would like to get with an older man because her mother did and she sees how compatible they are. (I mean really, Pema and Tenzin are OTP as...it's still cool.) And even if they haven't met, there are people who ship those in completely different shows. (Crossovers are interesting to read.) We get the privilege of having the two in the same show. In the same _city_. Knowing the same _person_. afklvanerlgk. Furthermore, of course it's weird because of the age gap. She's _ten_. Of course he wouldn't like her like that. He's too old. But give it a while, and the possibility opens up. Because when Jinora becomes a woman (I'm imagining in her twenties?), Bolin _could_ see her that way. They _could_ become canon. But right now, they're just enjoying each other's company as friends. This is just a story of the endless possiblities of how it could happen. Once again, thank you.**

***steps onto the _SS Bolinora_ and rides off into the sunset with dragons and volcanoes and burning countries* (So romantic.)**


	6. Birthday

**Chapter 6:** **Birthday**

* * *

Jinora looked at her reflection once again, making sure everything was perfect. She was twelve now. More than a year had passed since she had met Bolin and Mako (she was nearly eleven when she did). She had neglected the book, thinking it was lost after searching two months for it. It would be dangerous to ask if anyone saw it, so her book was like a cursed treasure-the embarrassment of trying to alter such a book would ruin her, but the price seemed to be worth it. Maybe she was deranged. Or maybe she was onto something brilliant.

Exactly nineteen days ago, she found it under the rubbish behind her vanity and nearly cried with joy. She recorrected the book and poured over its contents, chewing on the feather pen when she came across things she didn't understand like 'Intimacy' or 'Sexual Reproduction'. Later in life she could study more on such bizarre topics.

"Jinora?"

Korra knocked thrice before coming in. "Everyone's waiting for the birthday girl."

She shut the door and grinned dryly, rolling her blue eyes. "And a certain boy is here to see you."

Jinora stood up, smoothing her hair self-consciously. "Are you sure I look all right?"

Korra smirked, one hand behind her back. "Well...now that you mention it...one little thing is missing."

Jinora was obviously curious, but she tried her best to hide it. Korra chuckled, teasing the younger girl by preventing her to see her gift.

"Korra!" she whined. After a long enough pause, Korra slumped her shoulders and playfully gave in. "Oh all right."

She revealed a delicate glass lotus hairpin, grinning impishly at her before fastening it beside her ever-so-familiar bun. "There."

Jinora looked at her reflection in awe, trembling fingers gently prodding the flower. "Korra, I-"

"I hope you like it because it cost a fortune!" Korra rushed out pleadingly. She simply stared at the Avatar before bursting out into a fit of giggles with her. "Thank you. Really. It's beautiful."

Korra waved it off haughtily. "Aw...it was nothing."

"Oh. Okay. Well, let's get to the party then."

She skipped merrily out of the room, humming the tune of the music outside. Korra facepalmed, dragging her cheek down with minor frustration. "...that's not how flattering banter works!"

* * *

Tenzin's present to his eldest daughter was the chance to go to school with the other children when the school year came around. That was when she turned eleven. It turns out school wasn't as dramatic as the ones she read in her romance novels, so it was quite easy for her to befriend the others in school.

_"I'm worried about her," Bolin announced with a depressed sigh, waving goodbye to her as she scampered down the street to school. Mako leaned on the rail on the trolley they had used to take Jinora to school._

_"I can't see why. She's a big girl."_

_"She's eleven! She could get hurt!" he gasped. "What if there's-there's boys?"_

_He pushed up his sleeves, a determined frown on his otherwise happy-go-lucky face. "That's it. I'm going over there to show those rascals who they're messing with!"_

_He jumped off the trolley and ran after Jinora. "I'M GONNA PROTECT YOU!" he roared into the air. Mako sighed. "You're not gonna stop him?"_

_Korra scoffed, resting her face in one hand. "And miss out on the embarrassing story of Bolin threatening the children in an all-girls school?"_

* * *

Bolin still wasn't allowed near Jinora's school after the 'little incident'. No matter how he justified it and even got her own parents to side with him, she was still furious about the way he had embarrassed her.

"Happy birthday!" Bolin smiled cheekily and handed her a poorly wrapped box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Aw Bo," Jinora cooed, "you shouldn't have."

He handed her the box and she immediately felt how light it was. _'What kind of present is this?'_ she thought wih a befuddled expression on her face. She shook it to hear anything jingle or whatever noise presents made. It was a mystery. She opened the present eagerly, tearing away the paper and crumpling it up. It was a brown cardboard box covered in string. She untied the string, her heart pumping a little faster as her excitement grew. "It's-It's...It's empty."

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Yeah well I figured since I was the one who fixed your glider last year...that that could've been my present."

Jinora simply glared. "You know if you didn't want to get me a present, you could just say so."

He stared back at her in surprise. Bolin's lips quivered as he played with the hem of his shirt and looking down at her, actually started tearing up. "No that's not it, Jinora! You know I love you and-"

"Bo."

"-I can make it up I'm sorry for thinking such a-"

"Bolin."

"-thing and I'll buy you whatever you want and I-"

"BOLIN HUSH!"

He pressed his lips in a firm line and continued his lip-quivering. Jinora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, avoiding looking at the terrible sight of her friend. "I was just doing what you told me."

"What did I tell you to do? Break my heart?" he wailed, kneeling down in front of her. Jinora thanked the Spirits that they were alone in the hallway. He _really_ was embarrassing. Jinora pushed her bangs behind her ear and sighed hopelessly. "You said that I needed a sense of humor."

"Yeah, but-"

Jinora smiled smugly and continued her walk outside. The lanterns in the courtyard gave it a subtle and warm glow in the summer night as about fifteen or so girls mingled with each other, dressed in their finest attire. When she appeared, they all gasped and surrounded her and chattered excitedly-as twelve year olds are prone to do.

Korra leaned against a pillar with her arms crossed, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched Skoochy (who had scrubbed himself clean just for the airbender) nervously offer his present to Jinora. The boy had changed for her. He began attending school with Tenzin's help, and his grammar had improved. He was actually an intelligent boy. Skoochy grinned sheepishly and murmured something only she could hear. She stood there, dumbfounded. One of her friends pushed her teasingly and giggled, making the two children a matching shade of red. She took the present and whispered a thank you before dismissing herself inside and nearly running into Bolin in the process. She didn't even bother looking up and continued running as two friends followed her with concerned looks on their faces. Skoochy joined Korra, tugging off his cap and tousling his hair. "That oughta do it."

"You sure?" she prodded playfully. He scoffed, puffing his chest out in pride. "Why wouldn't it?"

But she could see it in his eyes, the way they shifted from his empty hands to the door Jinora ran through, that even he wasn't sure. No, not sure at all. He twisted his cap in his hands and remained by Bolin's side-which wasn't so bad because that meant Skoochy wouldn't be stealing anything. A few girls followed them in an effort to console the poor boy.

"It's okay, Jinora's just like that," she overheard one of them saying.

"Yeah!" another piped up. "Whenever a boy confesses that he likes her-"

"WHAT?" Skoochy and Bolin screeched. The girl pushed up her glasses and visibly began to tremble. "Y-Yeah. The boys-"

"But she goes to an all-girls school!" Bolin continued, leaning in dangerously close to the girl. Korra swore she saw her swoon. "There's an all-boys school next d-d-d-door. Apparently they see her everyday when she comes to school."

"TENZIN!" Bolin called. When he spotted him, he ran off in his direction, arms flailing. "JINORA'S TALKING TO BOYS!"

Of course, Skoochy followed after him but remained silent. "What? Who are these boys?"

"I. Don't. Know. What if they're dangerous?"

"Now, I wouldn't put out that assumptio-"

"Tenzin!"

"Bolin, you're overreacting now."

Korra burst out laughing at the scene, clutching her stomach and wiping a tear from her eye.

"This isn't exactly how I thought my birthday party would go." Jinora stood solemnly beside the Avatar with a book in her hands. There was a smile on her face. Korra chuckled. "Well, Bolin is always one for surprises."

She simply nodded and continued reading, occasionally glancing up to watch the party unfold. After a long silence, she hid the book in the many folds of her dress. "I guess it's more fun that way."

She ran up and pulled her father away from her mother and her youngest brother Lee. It was only meant as a nickname Jinora would use for her youngest sibling, but the name stuck. It was used more often than his own real name! The music was lively and she happily bounced around with her father, but in the eyes of those watching, the two were utterly and gracefully in sync. After a few minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up, slightly breathless from the dance, only to see Mako looking down at her before looking up at her father. "Can I?"

"May I," Jinora whispered, weakly correcting him. Fortunately, he didn't hear, taking her hand as Tenzin nodded. They glided across the dancefloor with steps Jinora never studied.

"Relax," he said, one hand resting on her shoulder and the other intertwined with hers. "The man is to guide the lady, and a pretty one at that."

She blushed extremely red as he put her other hand on his side as they continued the waltz. She forgot about the book hidden in her room just for that moment. Because right now, boys were wonderful creatures.

"Y-You're good," she stammered, looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Asami taught me," he replied with a laugh, twirling her off the ground for a few seconds before setting her back down. "Speaking of which, here she is now."

Much to her surprise, they continued dancing. At least until the music stopped. Asami greeted her warmly and handed her a present wrapped in blue and gold wrapping paper. "Happy birthday, Jinora. This present is from me and Mako."

* * *

Later that night, Jinora was kneeling on the floor with all of her presents laid out for her. She received a book from Skoochy, a fixed glider from Bolin (she scoffed once more), a pin from Korra, and out of the fifteen friends that came to the birthday party, twelve of them gave her books. The other three gave her a fancy quill set together. She received candy from Ikki and Meelo, and a scarf that was red like Mako's, but lighter and with fringe and had her name on it. But her favorite present was her parents. When school was over, she was going to visit the Poles!

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry for not uploading it when I had intended to. But in my defense, finals are coming up (yeah, my school gets out the first week of June. Whoo!) Anyway, I think it's time for little Jinora to grow up a little more. Yup. **


	7. The Talk

**Chapter 7: The Talk**

* * *

Jinora sat scribbling on a piece of paper in the dining room, lip jutted out as she continued with her homework. Her teacher had given her some application for an educational trip to Ba Sing Se along with her usual routine of mathematics and basic sciences. Ikki and Lee were with her, playing with wooden blocks and tops and dolls. Muttering more to herself than the other children, she asked aloud, "What's sex?"

Ikki looked up, obviously confused with the term, tugging a block out of Lee's mouth. "That sounds weird. Go ask someone else. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Jinora stuck her tongue at her sister. "I wasn't asking you."

Ikki copied her condescending tone. "Then why bother asking?"

Jinora knew she was right, but unwilling to admit it, she grabbed her paper and stormed off. There was _no_ way she was going to handle the sass of her younger sister.

* * *

Mako was sitting alone at the pai sho table, stroking his chin and concentrating on the pieces he had. Jinora's crush on him had faded after the two months after her birthday when she realized that he would never see her more than as a youngsr sibling. It was still there though. She rocked back and forth on her feels, tilting her head slightly. "Ummm...Mako?"

He didn't bother looking up. "Yeah?"

"I have a question."

He looked up, frowning. "Sorry, Jin. I'm kind of busy right now. Can you ask me later?"

Jinora sighed, shoulders slumped. "Oh all right."

She jumped and air-scooter'ed in the direction of the training arena. As she left, she heard Mako calling after her, "I'm sorry! I've got fifty yuans on this game!"

* * *

"Bolin!"

The young earthbender turned his head lazily. His hands were furiously rubbing Pabu's belly affectionately, earning a playful nip when he stopped. He grinned at her when she approached and gracefully sat Indian style a few feet away from him. Tilting her head slightly, she asked, "What's sex?"

Bolin's face became a bright shade of red, covering his mouth to suppress his scream.

"W-What?" he asked, chuckling and tugging at his collar. Jinora stared at him, obviously growing frustrated with his hesitance. He choked a bit before yelping, "_KORRA_!"

Meanwhile, the Avatar had been weaving in and out of the exercise. "Being the leaf", as Meelo had called it. The distressed call distracted her enough to be beaten by the boards again before landing painfully on her rump. She groaned in anger, rolling over and rising to her feet. She dusted off her air monk attire in annoyance, nose scrunched as she rubbed her sore bottom. "What?" she hissed.

Bolin blocked his mouth so Jinora couldn't see and mouthed, 'She's asking what _sex_ is.' Korra only caught the word 'sex'-he had emphasized that one a tad too much-forcing, her face to burn up and steam shoot out of her ears. Flustered, she switched her gaze between the two before screaming, "_TENZIN_!"

* * *

Tenzin heard the scream while deciding his next move on his pai sho game and lost his concentration. He sighed grouchily and straightened his attire, moving a random tile and making his way to the training grounds. Mako gasped in glee and slammed down a tile. "FIFTY YUANS BABY!"

After a few minutes, curiousity overcame him and he followed the direction Tenzin left. Once he reached the top, he was met with an odd sight. Korra was seated at the far end of the training grounds, gripping Bolin's arm nervously. Meanwhile, Bolin was clawing the ground in an effort to get farther away from Korra and her death grip. Mako realized what he was running from-Tenzin was giving Jinora..._the talk._ He shuddered, backing away slowly. Tenzin's face was red as he described it as realistic but simply as he could, uselessly using hand gestures that had nothing to do with the words he was saying. Jinora, on the other hand, was pale as Oogi's fur. She tried her best to breathe evenly, but even Mako could sense her shock and pure disgust.

After ten minutes of vain rambling (Tenzin ended up making no sense at all. Well...he did describe it using anatomical terms unknown to the twelve-year-old), he gave up and called for his wife. Everyone followed after her as Pema took her quietly into an empty room to explain. After an hour, Jinora came out with her mother with a curious look on her face. She eyed Mako and Bolin with a raised brow before continuing on outside. Bolin couldn't take the possibility of losing his friendship with Jinora and followed after her with Pabu slung around his shoulders. "J-Jinora..."

She turned to him, obviously annoyed, and shoved a piece of paper in his face. "So what do I write in the space!"

* * *

Tenzin groaned with his face in his hands; dragging his face with his fingers and continuing to groan in frustration. Bolin stood bashfully in Tenzin's study, waiting for him to respond.

"So...all this...was because she wanted to know about sex."

"...Yep," Bolin popped his 'p'.

"...Referring to gender."

"Yep."

"So this was all a waste of time?"

"Hey," Bolin said with a chuckle, "if it wouldn't have been you, it would've been me."

* * *

Korra kept giggling as she healed Bolin's swollen face, continually reprimanding him for his comment. (Now, don't misunderstand. Tenzin hadn't punched the adorable earthbender. Rather, he was so shocked by the reply that he had 'accidentally' airbended the desk. In Bolin's direction. Of his face.) "I understand how Tenzin would have seen that as an assault on his daughter."

Bolin winced. "Dude. She's _twelve_."

* * *

**I would like all of you to know that I have finished school this year! Whoo! I graduated! ...into the 11th grade haha. Thank you all so much for bearing with me in my absence. Writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I kept it PG for you folks. (For me too haha.)**


	8. Meditation

**Chapter 8: Meditation**

Jinora was meditating with Korra and Meelo at the top of the mountain, ignoring the occasional sniffles and butt-scratches the other two made. The sun was barely rising over the horizon, golden rays shining on the darkened lapping waves. She heard the occasional sparrowkeet tweet nearby, other melodious voices joining in one after another as the earth awoke. She inhaled deeply. Bolin, Mako, Asami had moved in with them. Although she liked their presence and was not against offering them hospitality, she did not appreciate the extra ruckus on the island now that they were here. She exhaled slowly. Asami nearly burned the kitchen down when her mother asked her to cook. Bolin had broken Jinora's favorite tree when he tried to sit next to her. Mako had almost killed one of the flying lemurs for food. Right now, Korra seemed the least bit of her problems. She would have been worried about Amon more if she had known more about him, but Korra and Tenzin kept the information vague. Jinora couldn't stand that. Just because she was young, she wasn't allowed to know a lot of things. She hmph'ed, her clothes rippling due to her accidental airbending. No, she needed to clear her thoughts.

* * *

Bolin yawned, patting his mouth with his hand as he did so. He got up lazily, struggling to put on his pants and button his shirt. Mako was sound asleep in his bed; Bolin would see him at breakfast. Jinora had explained to him about meditation and even told him when she did it. She invited him to come countless times since they arrived. 'The sun rise is beautiful!' or 'it's quite relaxing up there' or 'the birds sing best in the morning'. One month. One month of her pestering and he finally gave in. The steps looked like the hardest way up there, so he decided to climb the mountain instead. He dug his fingers into the earth with relative ease and clambered up the steep side of the mountain. Flashes from Mako's talk with him last night popped into his mind.

* * *

Mako and Bolin were lying down on the porch leading to the men's quarters, a plate with mango skins and a dull knife placed on the other end. Their heads were next to each other while their bodies lay in opposite directions as they talked about their life after meeting Korra. After a while, they began speaking of the newest people they met because of her.

"Jinora, huh?" Mako sighed, as though accepting a fact Bolin never said out loud.

His brother raised a brow suspiciously. "What about her?"

He folded his hands behind his head. "Nothing. It's just that...since she likes you..."

Bolin barked a laugh. "Funny."

"Look, bro, you know I love you. And I care about you. I'm just worried that you'll fall for her too."

Bolin sat upright, his face slightly paled. "That-That's crazy! She's twelve! I can't fall in love with her!"

Mako kept his cool demeanor but avoided eye contact. "Well, what's going to happen when she isn't twelve anymore? When she turns into a woman?"

His brother laughed nervously. "It's not going to happen."

"She's gonna get older, Bo. Which means...she's going to...you know...develop. And one day, you'll realize she's not the little girl you adore right now."

"I know that," Bolin admitted grouchily, lying back down. He sighed. "I won't fall for her."

Mako sat up, hovering his face near his younger brother's. The earthbender cringed; Mako only got that close when he was serious. He was accustomed to it because Mako was the type to discipline you silently because he _knew_ it was scarier. Golden eyes looked into green. "Then promise me you won't fall in love with Jinora."

For the first time in a long time, Bolin remained silent.

* * *

He reached the top, a little breathless, but he would manage. Meelo and Korra had fallen asleep, using each other as a support. He tiptoed past them and settled down next to Jinora, eliciting a subtle groan. She frowned and furrowed her brows. "This is a time of silence, if you please."

He pursed his lips apologetically and crossed his legs. He leaned back on his arms after a few minutes, bored out of his mind. Luckily, Jinora seemed finished with her meditation. She smiled at him, prodding him with her elbow. "You came."

He shrugged, letting a small ounce of pride show. If there was something he learned about Jinora, he knew she could rip away someone's pride in an instant. And she had done so several times to him. "Well...you know."

She sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Jinora nodded her head in the direction of the rising sun. He smiled fondly, his eyelids drooping slightly. "...Yeah."

"So...why are you here?"she asked bluntly, rolling her eyes when she noticed Meelo and Korra.

"Well, you kept asking me to come up here, so I did."

"What do you want?"

He tensed up, staring at her in shock. "N-Nothing! What do you _think_ I want?" Jinora cheeks tinged pink in annoyance (her face turned red when she became angry, just like Tenzin). Bolin unfortunately took it as a blush.

She stretched her arms above her head, eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm guessing some dumplings on the mainland."

He slouched, falling onto his back and spreading his arms lazily. "Ya got me, Jin-Jin."

She giggled, copying his manner and staring up at the ceiling. She sighed happily, reaching up and tracing the intricate markings on the ceiling with her finger. Bolin frowned, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his chest. She blinked a few times, unaware of his intentions. He placed it where his heart lay. "This? This is your fault."

"E-Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb. Climbing up this mountain nearly made my heart explode."

She let out a breath she didn't know she had, content to stare at the ceiling once more. Bolin continued to gaze at her, slightly relieved Jinora wasn't paying him any attention. As his hand covered hers, he realized why he didn't promise to his brother. This airbender next to him was amazing. And although he harbored no romantic feelings toward her, he knew deep down that someday he would.

"Sorry, Mako," he whispered.

Jinora glanced at him. "Wait what-"

Bolin leaned over and brushed away her bangs and kissed her forehead. He rolled onto his back once more, a content smile playing on his lips. Jinora stared at him, her face a flurry of emotions. Bolin knew one thing was for sure as Jinora reluctantly accepted the fact that he kissed her forehead. He was going to protect her.

* * *

At the dinner table, Korra playfully jutted her elbow into Bolin's side, grinning knowingly at him. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "So...you've a thing for Jinora, eh?" Bolin yelped in a high pitch squeal, his fist slamming down on the ground.

At the same moment, a White Lotus guard was patrolling the area. He sniffled. "Man, I think I have a-" _Boom._ A thick pillar of stone erupted from the ground and skyrocketed the guard into the air.

* * *

"So I'm just walking, right? And this block of rock came and shot me thirty feet into the air!" the Lotus guard retold the story to the air nomad children with sparkling eyes and a proud smile on his face. Korra stood a few feet away with her water basin. She had healed the guard's minor injuries, but it was the first time she heard the story.

"Where were you?" Meelo asked, leaning forward and poking the guard's leg.

"I was around the dining area-"

Korra gasped, slapping her mouth with her hand as realization dawned upon her. Laughter erupted from her as she struggled out of the medical ward. Tenzin passed by her, only throwing a confused glance in her direction before entering the room. He was bound to find out sooner or later. He was clever enough. Oh, Bolin was going to get it.

* * *

**So I've been out of school since June first, and these two are the only ones I could come up with. I have all these other things, but it won't happen until later. Boo. :( Anyway, if you think Bolin is a pedo now, buy some horses and calm them. Not sure if you would understand that, but its okay. Thank you for reading this story. I really really really appreciate it. Oh, and I think you can tell that this story has been slightly AU from the start, but I think I'm going to put it out there now. It will be AU now. Yeah yeah...which means I can play with the characters all I want!**

**Oh! And in the last episode, I predicted right! It's a boy! And _JINORA WANTED TO NAME HIM. Which lead to the name LEE._ Which means only one thing...BRYKE READS MY STORIES. Awwhhh yeahhhh.**


	9. Lin

**Chapter 9: Sifu Lin**

It was a crisp spring morning, one of Jinora's favorite times of the year, when Lin decided to stop by the island. The airbending children and Korra were having a training session with Tenzin about the importance of balance. Korra inhaled deeply before stepping forward thrice and throwing her arms out forcefully, a gust of wind toppling the other three children over. After checking to see if his children were unharmed, he happily clapped Korra on the back and grinned proudly. "You've come a long way, Korra."

She smiled sheepishly. "It's all thanks to my great airbending teacher."

"Not to purposefully ruin the sappy moment I'm witnessing right now..."

The two looked up and gave a startled jump. Jinora chuckled. Their identical movements proved how close they had grown in their relationship. Tenzin straightened himself and cleared his throat. "Good morning, Lin."

She crossed her arms, looking around curtly. "Where is he?"

Ikki crossed her legs and peered up at her father. "Daddy, why is Miss Lin here?"

"Because I believe the boys ought to have some sense of education. Especially if they wish to defend themselves."

"For Korra?" Meelo asked, gnawing on a sugarcane branch Pema had absentmindedly given him.

Tenzin chuckled, rubbing Meelo's head affectionately. "Against Korra, son."

Jinora was watching with avid interest as Lin countered all of Bolin's moves with relative ease. In less than a minute, he was bound like an animal and writhing on the floor. "NOT FAIR!" he whined. "You're OLD!"

Lin growled, poking her bare toe against his forehead to spite him. "Age should be on your side, Bolin. You're right, I AM old. I shouldn't be having to deal with ruffians like you."

Tenzin extended his arm warningly. "Lin, please-"

"I never said I'm giving up on him," she barked back, switching her gaze to glare at him before returning her attention to Bolin. "You've been taught wrong. 'Being light on your feet.' Ha! When I'm through with you, you'll wish-"

Bolin whimpered, stopping the ex-chief of police in her tracks. She huffed, undoing the metal ropes and helping him to his feet. "Let's start with the basics."

Jinora tilted her head slightly, eyes narrowed as she studied the proper way of earthbending. It was resolute. Strong. Firm. She couldn't help but notice the way Bolin's arms moved under his shirt. The way the cloth _tightened_ under some areas as his biceps flexed. The way she swore his muscles _shuddered_ in frustration as Lin made him repeat a stance. She helped herself to her feet and dusted off the backside of her clothes.

"You're not going to continue watching?" Tenzin asked curiously as his daughter breezed past him.

She shook her head. "I've got something to do."

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Bolin hissed as he slid down into a massive rock tub.

Mako chuckled, bending the fires built around the tub to heat the pool Korra had helped set up. "Hot water helps your muscles relax."

Bolin pouted and scooped up some water and scrubbed his face. "Whatever."

There was a long silence as both boys simply sat there and stared at the steam rising to the heavens. Only a few stars twinkled due to the amount of pollution and light in Republic City, but the two boys didn't mind. As long as a few stars glistened to greet them good night. Mako ran a hand through his mussed up hair and blew some fire from his mouth in the shape of an 'o'. It was a habit he did when he was letting some stress ebb away. After all the years of caring for his younger brother, it was almost instinct to go into 'killer rage mode' whenever Bolin was in pain. Asami reprimanded Mako for his way of doting on him, but he couldn't help it. He was his brother! He had to hide away when Lin grew excessively (in Mako's opinion) rough on Bolin but no one was able to stop her. Jinora was right when she said Lin would turn sweet Bolin into an ox brute. He rolled his neck and looked at Bolin once more. But he was _happy_. Through all the pain he endured that day, he seemed to glow with pride. He noticed his faint smile as he scrubbed down his arm and noticed several bruises dotting along it. It was most likely Lin's too harsh grip as she repitiously corrected him. And then it clicked. Bolin was learning to become something of himself without his brother's help. Mako swallowed. _He was growing up._

* * *

The next morning, Lin was waiting for him in the practice ring. Bolin gawked at her appearance, circling her in confusion. "What are you _wearing_?"

"What? Never seen traditional Earth Nation clothing before?" she snapped, her brownish green clothing flapping in her walk filled with gusto. Bolin chuckled, stretching his sore arms. No matter who she was, there was no doubt Lin was a diehard earthbender, which meant she would have national pride toward her country.

"Bo!"

The two earthbenders looked up to see Jinora taking long leaps (thanks to airbending) toward them, clutching something against her chest. Her hair was down and she was in what Bolin assumed were her pajamas. He placed his hand on his hip, lip pouting. Well, that was a first. She slowed down and stumbled in front of them.

"Sifu Lin," she huffed, bowing her head furiously. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson."

"What's up, Jin?" Bolin asked curiously. She straightened her posture as if suddenly remembering her purpose. "I-I made you these because your shirt was too tight."

"Tight?" She simply stared at him and handed him his new training uniform. "I saw your muscles moving."

A twitch of pride welled up in his heart and he accepted the gift gratefully. He gripped his new uniform in one arm as he flexed pompously. "They were that large, huh..."

She nodded. "It was disturbing."

Lin barked a laugh and slapped Bolin's shoulder as Jinora sheepishly apologized to Lin again and bounded off toward the meditation area. "Go get changed."

He nodded and made his way to a corner he could change in. "Wait...Jinora made these for_ me_. Who made those for you?"

The question seemed to fly over her head as Lin practiced some warm up exercises, and Bolin continued to walk away.

"Tenzin's wife."

* * *

**I had this one before the last episode, but sweet spirits, Lin you make me feel things I shouldn't be feeling. I feel as though she ought to play a bigger role in everyone's life-okay, it's just an excuse for me to want Lin more involved in the story. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading.**


	10. General Iroh II

**Chapter Ten: General Iroh II**

_Never rush decisions when you are unstable, ladies. If you are emotionally vulnerable, that is when men are most likely to attack._

* * *

Jinora stood impatiently at the docks with Asami, a bag filled with books slung over her shoulder. She would have gone alone if she could, but her parents wouldn't let her. The airbender wouldn't complain though; Amon was still out there. She glanced at Asami. The beautiful ex-heiress was standing somberly, shoulders back and chin high as she watched Republic City, ebony hair billowing behind her like silky ribbons. Her pale skin was tinted a soft gold due to the rising sun, giving her a softer looking face than usual. Jinora admitted that Asami was very attractive, and even tried styling her hair like her when no one was around (it didn't work out too well; her hair kept getting in her face while she read), but her beauty seemed like something one was only allowed to look at, not touch. Her beauty seemed to push the young girl away and admire from afar. She wondered if other girls felt like this. If so, did that mean Asami didn't have many friends?

"Asami."

"Hm?"

"You're very pretty."

Asami smiled at her sadly. "Thanks, Jinora."

The airbender was confused. Shouldn't Asami be happy she told her so? Did she not emphasize her beauty enough? Jinora opened her mouth to apologize, but Asami managed to speak before she could. "I have a feeling you'll be very pretty when you're my age. I mean, look at you now."

She blushed. The compliment was raised in value because Asami said it. Asami slung her arm around Jinora's shoulders. "C'mon. The boat's here."

* * *

Later that afternoon, all the children were gathered together playing a game Meelo had invented. The young boy was most likely making the game up as he went along, but no one bothered to correct him. Jinora was feigning interest, but she was secretly more curious about the tension between Asami and Mako. She had known they had ended their relationship a few days prior, but she was confused by their downcast moods. If they were unhappy apart, why were they not together? _Because they were even more unhappy together._ She frowned, sympathizing with the two forlorn teenagers. What she didn't recognize underneath the thick exterior of sadness was the small sliver of relief.

Tenzin brushed past the children, nodding to all of them curtly before scurrying to the awaiting ferry. Of course, Ikki and Meelo followed after them, the game forgotten. Everyone else sighed in relief. Ikki rushed to her father's side and folded her arms behind her back.

"Daddy? Where are you going? Can I come? Oh, can we glide there? Is it a circus? A parade? Petting zoo? Daddy, I-"

Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Where Ikki got her quick tongue was beyond him. "I'm going to meet up with one of my new co-workers. Mako is coming along with me."

Mako looked up from a piece of wood he was chipping away with a startled surprise. "M-Me?"

Tenzin quirked an eyebrow, looking down at the boy with a neutral expression. "You said you wanted to see what the political side of Republic City was. Let's go."

"Alright!" Mako jumped to his feet with an excited grin on his face, his previous project forgotten on the steps he had been sitting on.

"Now, I know you will act mature in this situation," Tenzin said slowly, slightly surprised by the teenage boy's reaction to the 'field trip', "but this is a private discussion...Oh, right. I want everyone dressed their best for dinner tonight!"

* * *

Korra smiled sheepishly at Asami with a ribbon in her hand. The other girl playfully sighed. "Oh, I guess I could help you."

Jinora had already dressed Meelo up, and she prayed to the Spirits he wouldn't ruin his clothes just before the visitors arrived. She was already dressed herself, and kept her hair in the same fashion since she didn't know how to do much else. As she sat on the bed watching the other two girls get ready, she inwardly wondered if she should grow out her hair as well. The other two seemed to bond well over it.

Once Asami finished Korra's hair, she noticed Jinora sitting on the bed with the same hairstyle as usual. "I thought Tenzin told you to be dressed your best."

"I-I am," Jinora stammered nervously, her cheeks flaring pink. She was in trouble now. She knew it. This is what she gets for not dressing up as fancy as the other two.

Asami stood up and cocked her head to the side, her eyes contemplating what she would do with the airbender's hair. "Well...Not yet."

* * *

By the time Asami finished Jinora's hair, Ikki burst in and told them the guest had arrived and he was 'a hottie'. Jinora and Korra frowned apologetically at her, but she waved it off. "I'll just leave it down to one side. See? It's like I'm a whole different person."

The three girls giggled to each other and left with Ikki leading them the way. Usually, they wouldn't believe the description Ikki used to describe people, so the image in their head was the exact opposite of what Ikki claimed the visitor to be.

It was almost sunset when Mako and Tenzin and the guest got off the ferry, and Jinora and Asami laughed when they heard Korra's stomach grumble. She glared at them but resumed her stoic stance when the guest was in view. Everyone's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him.

"He's beautiful," Bolin whispered. All the other four girls could do was nod. Tenzin seemed unaware of the gawking everyone was doing and cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is General Iroh II. He will be in Republic City until Amon is stopped."

Everyone walked in one big group towards the dining area, chatting happily with one another. Jinora scrutinized the clean-cut general like he was a new species of animal, but the young man had his eyes trained on the woman walking next to her. Asami. She also seemed oblivious as she watched Mako twirl Korra and compliment her on her attire. She noticed her cringe slightly when Mako complimented her hair and they walked inside, arm in arm. She tore her gaze away from the sad scene when Bolin tugged on a stray curl beside Jinora's face and grinned. "You look very pretty tonight, Lady Jinora."

She chuckled and mocked a bow, temporarily forgetting what she had just witnessed. "My my, and you are quite the shapely gentleman, Master Bolin."

Everyone had already gone inside, but they noticed Asami and General Iroh hadn't yet. The two turned back to see Iroh bent on one knee with his hand holding Asami's.

"Hey, it looks like he's gonna ask him to marry her!" Bolin harshly whispered. Jinora clapped her hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"That's crazy! He wouldn't do that to—"

"Will you marry me?"

"O-Okay."

* * *

"Councilman Tenzin, I have an announcement to make."

General Iroh stood and raised his glass of water. He would have preferred a stronger drink for his announcement, but it would have to do. The biggest milestone in his personal life, and he was celebrating it with strangers. Although Iroh was never one to complain, he was hoping the announcement would have been made grander. Perhaps at home he would throw another party. "I am to be married."

Everyone present clapped heartily save for Jinora and Bolin, who merely gave each other a panicked look when everyone waited for Iroh to announce who he was to be married to. Tenzin folded his hands politely. "Congratulations, my boy. Who is it?"

He smiled down at Asami, who hadn't lifted her head until then. She smiled and took the general's hand to her own. She looked directly at every single person at the table in a swift glance. "Me."

* * *

**I know I know this is a bad idea. Which is what I want it to be. A bad idea. And I ship Irohsami so hard it's not even funny. Long live my King Irohman and Queen Hair Porn! Gah, it's 12:30am and I can't think straight. Now, thanks to a review I had, I had a point to make. Dramatic, sure. Cruel? Maybe. But this is just to say don't rush important matters when you aren't thinking straight and your emotions are everywhere!**

** Yeah, from now on, the italics are excerpts from the book GUIDE TO MALES. See? Not everything in the book is bad...**

**Anyway, the finale...FDLKFNAFLAJAN it will fit in nicely to my plot later on...except different. **


	11. Two Options

**Chapter Eleven: Two Options**

_Women are prone to being drawn by vulnerability, determination, and devotion. It brings out the maternal instinct in us all. Be careful never to confuse it with spinelessness, stubbornness, and complete dependence. -Guide to Males, pg 64_

The next day, General Iroh had returned to the island to speak with Asami again with a simple red flower clutched in his fist. His hair was slightly disarrayed, but it only softened his features even more as he gazed at the beauty sitting on top of a hill. Bolin and Jinora managed to find a place to hide, and despite her protests about the invasion of privacy, she remained crouched in the bushes with him. Once he had reached her, he knelt down in front and offered her the flower, which she tentatively took and thanked him for.

Bolin rolled his eyes and whispered. "They're so formal!"

"I like that," Jinora responded with a dreamy sigh, her lips curling into a soft smile. "It looks like he's going to treat her well for the rest of his life-_Sh!_ She's gonna say something!"

Asami took a shaky breath and stared down at the flower in her lap before forcing herself to meet the general's gaze. "General Iroh-"

"Please," he interrupted with an irresistably tender voice, "call me Iroh."

Asami sucked in her breath and continued, "_General_ Iroh. I am flattered by your proposition, but I...I can't just go along with this. We're both just being ruled by our emotions and I-I can't lead you on this way. Believe me, being led on hurts."

The general dropped down onto his rump before falling onto his back next to the ex-heiress and sighed, shutting his eyes against the blazing sun. His lips were pressed into a firm line as he lay there, and Asami didn't dare to disturb him. She gazed forlornly at the young man, wondering if she acted like this with Mako. She visibly stiffened. Mako. After a long silence, Asami assumed he had fallen asleep, but she hardly would have expected that from her well-groomed suitor. At last, he spoke. "I don't suppose you remember me, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Seven years ago, you came to the palace. I didn't like the idea of being second-son, and I remember clearly feeling like that for the longest time. Worthless, I mean."

Asami gave a half-grin. "Let me guess, I gave you an inspirational talk and a hug to make you feel better and you ended up falling in love with me."

Iroh chuckled, ruffling her hair playfully. She scowled.

"Actually, you beat the spirits out of me and told me that if a nonbender like you-and a young girl, no less-could beat me up, I wasn't even fit to be a second-son of the Fire Nation royal family. I told you to take that back. You said you would when I deserved it. Seven years later, I'm here to save Republic City AND to hear you take back what you said."

"I will. After you explain why you proposed when you saw me."

He shrugged. "Excitement. I've been hoping to meet you again."

"Oh."

"Don't be confused, Lady Asami. Your beauty is astounding, but the fact that I was able to meet you again is fate, indeed."

Asami scrunched up her nose and made a face. "You believe in that stuff?"

Iroh sat up and rolled his neck a few times. "You don't?"

"You're such an old geezer," Asami taunted playfully. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six. You are?"

"Nineteen. You really are an old geezer."

"Do you mind?"

"Probably not."

* * *

Jinora hopped around and squealed and threw her arms in the air in pure glee. "Bolin! Bolin! Bolin! That was SO romantic!"

The earthbender faked a gag. "Are you _kidding_ me? She was gonna break off the engagement, how is that romantic?"

Jinora wagged her finger, her other hand on her hip. "But they didn't. They are destined to be!"

She ran around excitedly and giggled. Just the sight of her looking excited made him a little excited himself. "I knew you were into romance, Jin, but I didn't know you liked it this much."

She laughed, twirling in front of him. "It's because when I'm older, I'm going to go out into the world and find a love like that for myself."

Bolin chuckled, stomping his foot in hopes of tripping the lively airbender. When the block bolted from the ground, she merely sidestepped it and continued twirling. "And what if your other option was staying here in Republic City with lovely, old Bo?"

"Obviously the first choice," Jinora scoffed, unaware of Bolin's wounded expression. "The world is awfully big, you know. It's not just Republic City."

"But Republic City is like the world in one place!" he weakly defended, shoving his hands into his pockets. The idea of Jinora leaving the city to find love just didn't seem like the Jinora he knew. The one he knew would simply be satisfied looking for her knight in shining armor in dusty old books in the library or spun from her own tales she told to the others. Not beyond the confines of the city. He watched Jinora as she skipped ahead of him toward the docks. No. The Jinora he knew would explore the world because of her unsatiable curiousity, and she simply _knew_ she would find love along the way.

He plopped down next to her on a massive boulder. She had calmed down once again and was sitting crosslegged and gazing at nothing in particular.

"Bo. Those two options you gave me..."

He hummed lazily, stretching his arms and falling onto his back. Crouching in the bushes was something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Can't I just have both?"

He propped up on his elbow and scrunched his brows together. "What do you mean?"

"Can't you come with me when I explore the world?" she asked with such sad innocence that Bolin remembered she was just a young twelve year old girl. He sighed, lying on his back once more.

"I'll just be left behind when you find someone you love."

"I won't do it then. If you come with me, I won't fall in love."

"Can't have that. Love is just as natural as sucking air."

"Then why aren't you in love?" she asked curiously.

Bolin shrugged. "Maybe I will when the time is right."

"Korra probably won't be available in the future-"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU IMPLYING?"

* * *

"Lady Asami, whether or not you cancel this engagement is your decision," the general announced smoothly over a cup of afternoon tea. She blinked a few times in surprise, but didn't tear her gaze away from his. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded hands. "But I'm giving you two options. I'm in love with you. So it's either you fall in love with me too..."

"Or?" she asked quizzically.

He smiled impishly, taking a sip of his jasmine tea. "Or I'll make you."

* * *

**Okay, the last part I just had to do. I saw it being used for a Tony/Steve pairing thing, and I thought it was pretty sweet. capsiclerogers (I'll fix it if it's the wrong Avengers blog that I follow.) deserves the credit for it. Anyway, I think Asami would be much more inclined to still cancel the engagement, don't you think?**

**Thank you all for the reviews. Seriously, they're the reason I have more chapters lined up. Actually, I think it's enough to put up two, no? **

**Once again, I'll put the offer out there. If you have any radical feminist "Men should die" (remember, the author of the book Jinora's fixing was...rather...you know...) ideas that Jinora should think of and learn from, feel free to submit it.**


	12. The Daily Adventures of Jinora

**Chapter Twelve: The Daily Adventures of Jinora**

_Men want to do everything, be everything, know everything, own everything. And one of the saddest things in the world is when a fellow sister believes that a man could sincerely care for her or her problems. Never fall for such a trap. -Guide to Males, pg 58_

Jinora scampered nervously down the dusty streets of Republic City in her brown and grey uniform, craning her neck over her shoulder to see if she had lost her daily pursuers yet. Slinging her bag over her shoulder once more, she braced herself for the last stretch of the run. _Just cross the main street and you'll make it to school on time_, she thought to herself.

"Jinora, wait!"

The sound of several footsteps catching up behind her sent her scrambling across the street, barely missing the Satomobiles and carts within a hair's distance. She hunched over at the school entrance, peering at the disheartened boys that watched her with disappointed eyes. She stuck her tongue out at them and huffed, jogging over to her friends with a lopsided grin.

"That was another exciting run, Jin-Jin," Lavi, the eldest girl in her ring of friends, commented with a hearty slap on the back. Her golden eyes glittered with her cat-like smile, silky black hair tossed to one side.

"But really, do you have to run from them?" another of her friends asked as they walked down the pathway to the school building.

Jinora nodded furiously. "_Yes_, I really do, Setki."

The tan waterbender frowned. "But they just want to play with you-"

"Aw, Setki, look what you did. Jinora's scared stiff again," Hiru pouted, rubbing soothing circles on the airbender's back as she hobbled along. Jinora clamped her bottom lip with her teeth, but she gradually began to relax the closer they got to school. The only men she had to worry about in there were her teachers. But even then, they still scared her.

* * *

The teacher rambled on and on over a subject Jinora had learned when she was eight, but she sat attentively as usual. Any less and everyone would notice. She would occasionally scribble down in her notebook, but they were almost always problems she made to solve herself. The afternoon lessons were always the most troublesome. A yawn here. A sniffle there. The occasional snore from the back of the classroom. But she sympathized with her classmates. She would rather be outside than in the stuffy classroom. She glanced down at her notepad and doodled her name.

"Miss Jinora!"

She looked up with the same-almost _bored_-demeanor she normally had, making sure not to direct it at the teacher. "Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai on the day of Sozin's Comet."

"Correct!" the teacher crooned. Jinora pursed her lips. He might as well throw a cookie.

"As expected from Avatar Aang's grandchild! You are so smart!"

And there's the cookie.

"It's because her grandpa's the Avatar," someone whispered haughtily behind her. The others agreed, whispering other comments that had played no role in her knowing about Aang's life. Her grandfather had passed before she was even born, and her grandmother found it hard to speak about it when Jinora asked, so she went and found out herself. She learned everything about her ancestors through books. Not by being born _through_ them. The blood running through her veins did _not_ inherit all the knowledge that she possessed. She _earned_ it.

"She thinks she's so much better than everyone else," one whispered, "That's why her face is always in a book."

_Yes_, Jinora thought to herself as she sat up straighter, lip quivering slighltly, _I have such **wonderful**_ _friends._

* * *

After school, Jinora joined her three best friends to watch their training. They were aspiring to become the next underdog Pro-Bending team after watching the Fire Ferrets climb to the top. Although they tried to convince her they would let her join the team if they could, she simply waved it off. "I'm not too into fighting."

They nodded in agreement, remembering that the air nomads lived as pacifists. She would watch them practice and offer helpful tips and advice she learned from Bolin and Mako and Korra, glad she could help in some way. Lavi was sixteen and the captain of the Turtle Seals. She was a firebender with nonbending parents. Setki was, on the other hand, a waterbender from a long line of skilled waterbenders from the North Pole. It was rumored her great-grand-uncle taught Avatar Aang waterbending during his stay there. She was fifteen. Finally, Hiru was a bender fresh from the countryside-her family were farmers. She ran from home at the age of twelve and remained in the city, returning to bring home money that her family desperately needed. She dug oil for a living, so when she joined the Turtle Seals she was quite skilled with her element. She was fourteen.

Jinora wished at least one of them was in her class, but it was not meant to be. She would just brave it alone. Telling her parents would be more trouble than it was worth, and telling even Bolin and Korra would probably be much worse. She sighed. It was time for her to return home.

The young airbender scampered as fast as she could from her usual pursuers and boarded the ferry, haughtily sticking her tongue at them as the distance between them increased. They never would try to board the ferry; facing the wrath of a master airbender and the Avatar herself was not something they wanted to do.

* * *

After dinner, she remained in the dining room with a good book, usually something she read before so she wasn't too absorbed, and spent time with her family. Her family had grown considerably under bad circumstances, but if she had to be honest with herself, she had to admit they weren't that bad to be around. To them, it didn't matter that Aang was her grandfather or that she knew a lot from the books she read. It didn't matter that she was an airbender. Spirits, it didn't even matter she was tall for her size. Her family saw her as just a normal kid that occasionally spouted random facts related to the topic. She was just someone they loved. She was just...Jinora. Bolin rested his head on her book, staring up with his puppy-like green eyes. She jumped back with a startled gasp, shooting him a glare when he didn't apologize. The boy was getting really comfortable around her. "Bolin."

He popped his lips once and asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading," she replied irritably, yanking the book from underneath and whacking his nose gently. He rubbed his nose with two fingers, looking anywhere but _her_ gaze. "Well, you've been staring at the same page for twenty minutes. What's wrong?"

She suddenly remembered what her secret book had said. She sniffed, turning her back to him and forcing herself to continue reading. "Nothing's wrong."

"Jinora," Pema interrupted with a concerned look on her face. She set down the old scroll she had been reading on her lap and patted the space beside her. "Is there really something wrong?"

_I'm bullied at school because I'm Aang's granddaughter. I can't Pro-bend because I'm an airbender. Boys are chasing me because they think I'm some prize. I just know Amon is after me because I know Korra._ _I can't tell Mom this!_

She sighed, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "Ba Sing Se."

Pema let out a soft groan, rolling the scroll up and placing it where Rohan couldn't reach. "Jinora, you were so excited about it..."

"I AM excited..."

"Then go. I went once with your father and we-" she cleared her throat, pretending not to notice Tenzin's flaring red ears. "-It's beautiful there."

"I AM going..."

"Then what's wrong?" her mother asked, stroking her eldest daughter's hair.

"I'll feel alone," she whispered hoarsely. Pema enveloped her in a hug, letting out another crooning noise. Jinora clutched her mother tighter. She hadn't been able to in a while since her mother was pregnant with Rohan (Jinora didn't want to squish the poor child), and now clung to her once he was outside. Fortunately, he was fast asleep in their father's arms. Jinora stole a peek at what had now become her family. They were casting her worried glances but didn't interrupt the moment she was having with her mother. She needed these. And considering the fact she was leaving the day after school was over, and then traveling to both the Poles, she knew she would miss Republic City. Even if it was dangerous.

Eventually, Jinora untangled herself from her mother and crawled back to her book. Pema returned to her scroll. Everyone returned to whatever they were doing previously without throwing a furtive glance in her direction. It was almost time for her to go to bed, so after dismissing herself, she made her way to the kitchens for some water. Not surprisingly, Bolin was already there. She wordlessly drank her water and set it in the sink, murmuring a good night before edging toward the door. Something was off about her best friend, and she didn't feel like sticking around.

"What's this about Ba Sing Se?" he asked with a dark tone and arms crossed. She froze, clutching her book to her chest. If she told him, he would demand to come. It would be possible too, especially the fact that he was an earthbender and eighteen. But seriously? Bringing Bolin?

"My fieldtrip. I'm leaving in three weeks," she replied timidly, not turning to face him. "Good night, Bolin."

* * *

**I realize that I'm not adding much humor or sweet stuff right now, but believe me, I'm setting the stage for it. Besides, it wouldn't be very...sweet to me if our sweet Bolin pounced on our Jinora, would it? No. No it wouldn't. Not while she's twelve.**


	13. Loneliness

**Chapter Thirteen: Loneliness**

Bolin was a sappy person. He admitted it. He adored giving hugs and kisses and extremely sweet compliments just as much as he adored receiving them. And the intense longing in his heart to see Jinora threw him into an emotional low that he didn't want to delve into. He missed his best friend, and despite himself he would look out across the sea where he saw her boat slide over a wave and disappear over the endless horizon. Jinora had gone to Ba Sing Se with a cool demeanor, giving curt nods to everyone and a long hug to her parents and a promise to write once a week. Two weeks dragged by. Nothing. No one was particularly worried until recently, and Tenzin sent a quick letter to his eldest daughter concerning her affairs. She replied with a simple confirmation that she was perfectly fine and would explain her lack of letters when she returned home the following week. It was short and to the point, with no trace of missing them written anywhere. Slightly disappointed, everyone wandered about wondering if they had upset her previously, but the General was the one to convince them that even if it were the case, moping around about it wouldn't help. So everyone-Bolin, Asami, Mako, Korra, Meelo, Ikki, and her parents-wrote lengthy letters and sent them to her with the quickest hawk they could find.

* * *

Bolin didn't know what to do while on the island. Normally he would be in the library with Jinora as she read aloud or in silence, or sparring with the elder ones. He couldn't play with the younger children for long because they always ended up hurting him, but lately he didn't seem to mind. They were better than the other young people on the island. Korra and Mako decided to make their relationship official-not that it was a secret in the first place, and now they would excuse themselves to have passionate kissing sessions in the barn. He shuddered. Those poor animals. Forced to watch them...

Asami and Iroh, on the other hand, although still being engaged, never touched one another save for a chaste kiss on the cheek or forehead, resulting into two faces being red for the next hour. One relationship was shameless, and the other might as well be nameless. Bolin chuckled at his rhyme and dug his hands into his pockets. Jinora would merely roll her eyes and shake her head, the corners of her lips tugging into a small smile at his attempt at poetry. _If she were here._

He sighed, hearing Meelo calling him for his regular session with Lin. He had fixed his bending form and was learning quickly, earning even the occasional compliment from his teacher, "The Iron Lady". She was a ruthless teacher and even got the biting words from Mako more than a few times over, thus leading to brutal fights that demolished Tenzin's training area. That then led to a lecture several hours long in his office while the rest of the gang was given the task of repairing the damage. And that was basically what summed up his two weeks. He couldn't recall much else other than frequent trips to his favorite noodle shop and attempting to tame the lemurs with Pabu as his 'translator'. Needless to say, the second task didn't work out so well, and he wasn't allowed to eat at the noodle shop by using Pema's spending money anymore. Unbeknownst to her husband and many others, Pema obviously favored the earthbender over his brother and couldn't help spoiling him whenever he was around. But Bolin knew, so why avoid a good thing?

* * *

The day had finally come, and although everyone was more than excited to see Jinora again, Tenzin ordered everyone to remain at home while he went to retrieve his daughter. He had heard that Equalists were hiding around the harbor, and not wanting to alarm the public, he decided to inform the police and go on his own.

"You can't fight all those Equalists on your own!" Korra defended with an angry scowl.

"I don't plan to, Korra," Tenzin replied irritably. "I'm just going to get Jinora and get out. The police will be keeping a look out under cover."

Mako placed his hand on the Avatar's arm, motioning for her to join him inside. After a few tense seconds, she sighed and followed him. Before she disappeared inside, she turned to her teacher and said, "You two better come back safe, or else..."

Tenzin nodded, turning on his heel and boarding the ferry.

* * *

Later that night, Jinora returned with her father with a bundle of letters in one arm, and a sack of presents in the other. Tenzin was holding her luggage. Everyone rushed to hug her, but she merely handed them the presents she bought them and sauntered off. Pema shot Tenzin a questioning look, and he shrugged his shoulders with wide eyes. A stagnant pause filled the air as they watched her amble towards her room, arms stiffly swinging by her sides.

"She's tired," Korra commented as she lifted her new pendant against the dim lighting. Everyone agreed with her, inwardly promising themselves that they would thank her after she had rested. But Bolin missed her too much to let her slip away without having a decent conversation that night. Tired or not, she was going to have to talk to him.

Tenzin reached his arm out to stop him, but Pema rested her hand on his arm, shaking her head. He sighed, shoulders drooped. "If he goes into her room, I'm going to-"

A sharp glare from his wife silenced him and he fumbled with the parcel in his hands.

* * *

**I have writer's block. D: The chapter was supposed to be longer, but I lost it right at where it ended. When I'm able to pick it up again, I'll work really hard on the next chapter. **

**Happy Independence Day, everyone! (In Amurrica.) Whoo! I'm proud to be Amurrican haha. #diehardpatriotoverhurr**


	14. Ba Sing Se

**Chapter Fourteen: Ba Sing Se**

_Kisses aren't important to men than it is to women. A man's first kiss may be the only one he may ever hold dear, and although women find that important as well...we seem to be the only ones who wish to guard it. Men cannot fathom the importance of a kiss. - Guide to Males, pg 99_

"Welcome! Welcome all to Ba Sing Se!"

"Fresh cabbages! Fresh cabbages! Come here for your fresh cabbages!"

"Fresh photos of the disasters of Republic City! Get your own copy today!"

"Fresh eggs! Buy your fresh eggs!"

"Hairpins! Only the most beautiful women in the world can wear such delicate beauties! Come and get your hairpins for your wife! Your daughter! The woman who's out of your league!"

"Get that ruffian! He stole from me!"

A scrawny little boy pushed past the crowd, fists used to nudge people out of the way. Jinora was walking along with her group, one hand intertwined with one of her friend Setki's when the thief brushed by her, muttering an 'excuse me' before darting in the direction of a dark alley. She frowned, flicking her free hand lightly and pushed the boy forward so he tripped. Her eyes widened in shock when he glared back at her, spitting on the ground and continuing to run. The look in his eyes made her feel hollow. They looked afraid and shocked that she would help the other man catch him. Like _she_ was the bad guy.

An overly sized man dressed in noble's clothing stopped near her, huffing noisily and resting his hands on his knees.

"Have you seen a small boy running around here?" he wheezed.

She scratched her head in fake contemplation, brown eyes averting his gaze as she pretend to ponder. "Most likely. There are many children running around-"

"Don't get sassy with me, _girl_," he spat, straightening his posture to stand at his full height. She inwardly cringed at the drool hanging over his lower lip.

"Did he steal something from you?"

He brightened up considerably and struggled with something in his satchel. He pulled out a large leather back and delicately took out a gold coin. The coin was fresh and extremely shiny. Jinora noticed the others around them staring at the coin in slight envy. "Yes. A coin exactly like this one. You see, my grandfather passed away and left me with a considerable amount of money and-"

Jinora was offended. The man was _grinning_ as he spoke of his late grandfather. Her friend nervously tugged her along. The airbender pointed down the street. The noble nodded his thanks furiously and scampered away, his evil chuckle making her shudder. As the two girls followed their group to the inn they were going to stay in, she absent-mindedly reminded herself that she didn't lie. She simply _pointed_ at some street. That wasn't a lie at all.

* * *

After a full day of sightseeing the grand historical monuments of Ba Sing Se, the entire group had to admit they were exhausted. Jinora didn't end up getting Setki as her roommate but was amiable enough with the three girls that were. Apparently they were already a close-knit group and found it difficult to communicate with her despite their efforts. She felt as though she were burdening them, so after a well-crafted reason, she dismissed herself to the balcony to write a letter.

The view of the city was beautiful. The moon was full and filled the city with a milky-white glow. Fortunately, not many Satomobiles were running around, giving way to a clear starry sky. She absent-mindedly traced her pen over stars, imagining the constellations she had learned years before. Star-gazing was a favorite family pastime.

_Dear Daddy and Mommy,_

_ We arrived in Ba Sing Se today. It took us three days on a boat to get here, and we barely ever docked. I'm really glad that it's nearly impossible to get sea sick thanks to riding a flying bison, but you all know that it's easier to breathe on a bison than in a boat._

_ You were right, Mom, Ba Sing Se is beautiful. Let's all go together sometime. And let's be careful with our stuff, I bumped into a thief today. He didn't steal from me, and I'm glad he didn't. But it looked like he needed it. You wouldn't get mad if I used some of my money to help him, right? Well, it's not like I will never see him again._

_-Love, Jinora_

She slid the note safely in the book she was currently reading. She would mail it the next day before she wandered around with Setki. It was a hot night in the city, so she decided to wear her more airy clothes and leave the door leading to the balcony open. Hopefully the other girls wouldn't mind. After a few minutes of wanton thinking, she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

A soft rustle. A hushed whisper. A girlish giggle. Those three things woke the airbender up. She groggily rubbed her eyes and sat up. She needed to tell the girls about the schedule the next day. The teacher told her to remind her roommates before they went to sleep so they could prepare properly, but Jinora didn't have enough of a solid presence to tell them during their gossip session. So she might as well tell them now.

"Girls, I-"

A hand rushed and clamped over her mouth, suppressing the shrilled scream she let out. Brown eyes widened at the intruder before kicking the back of his head with her foot. Air ruffled tensely around the room as the intruder groaned in pain, clutching the back of his head with gloved hands. He knocked over a lamp, sliding down the wall. "For Spirits' sake, woman!"

Jinora prepared herself for a solid stance that would shoot the intruder away, but something caught her eye. "That's my book! Give it back!"

He stood up to his full height, making his way towards the door he entered in. Although she could still tell he was in pain, he was still cunning enough to take advantage of her. "I'll...drop the book, okay? Just...wait until I'm out."

She frowned. "No."

She twirled once and gracefully threw out her arms, sending a strong gust of wind and knocking the intruder out cold. She let out a sigh of relief and gingerly reached over and took her book, opening it to make sure her prized possession was still in it. She lifted up the perfectly pressed flower and inspected the wilted edges. Bolin, her best friend, had given it to her before she left. He unfortunately took her shocked face as a bad sign and tried to take it back, but she hid it safely in her book. No matter who he was, it was a touching gesture. She rubbed her cheek against it softly and placed it back, fixing the lamp and tidying up the room before going to report the intruder to the police. When she went into the common room, however, all thoughts of the police were gone. None of her roommates were around but a girl with short black hair and a tan face looked up with a guilty smile, setting a few trinkets back on the table. The smile disappeared from her face in recognition. The same clicked for Jinora as well.

"You're that gal from before!"

"You're a _girl_?"

The two blurted the obvious statements from before, too stunned to move. When Jinora would look back on the incident, she would cringe at her dumbfoundedness. How could she not notice the thief was a girl?

"Well...this is nice. Er...not the _situation_..."

"I know," Jinora cut off curtly. "Let me guess. The guy in the room. You know him?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

The girl smiled cheekily. "Then yes. He's my brother Koto."

"Do you happen to know where my roommates went?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to report me and my brother."

"Fine."

"And feed us."

"Okay."

"And give us a place to stay."

"No."

"I know I know. It's too good to be true. How about if I get your roommates for you?"

Jinora froze, her heart literally slowing down. "Where. Are. They."

"Snuck out the door you left open. We saw 'em, used their exit as an entrance. Nice, right?"

She sank down into the couch and buried her face in her hands. Although she wasn't technically their guardian, she would get punished for her roommates' careless behaviour. Which means her father would hear about it. Then she wouldn't be allowed to go explore anymore. Her mother would know too. And Korra and the rest. Which meant Bolin would know. _Oh sweet Spirits above __**not **__Bolin! _

With not enough sleep, the poor twelve-year-old was experiencing a mental breakdown as her mind played various scenes in her head concerning her roommates and her punishment when the teacher found out.

She looked up desperately to the young girl examining the pillow cushions. "Find them and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

* * *

After about three hours of searching, the two thieves turned up with Jinora's missing roommates. Unfortunately, they found them too late. Koto pinched his nose and made an irritated grunt. "They drank cactus juice."

Jinora took one of them from him and led her into the room, crooning soft words to her and tucking her in. "Thanks, Koto."

"How do you-_Ranji_!"

Once she settled her drunk roommates into their respective beds with medicinal herbs the two thieves gathered for her, she plopped down on the couch with a dazed expression on her face. This wasn't how she expected her trip to be. The sun would be rising soon, and her teacher would come in and tell the girls to prepare. Her eyes bulged. "How am I going to explain this to my teacher?"

Koto shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Your roommates snuck out. Just say that."

"And whose responsibility will it be on then?" she hissed, not caring for a moment that she was having a proper conversation with a boy.

"Theirs, obviously," he bit back. He sauntered over to the dining table and stuck some bread in his pockets, tossing a few to his younger sister. She grinned excitedly and caught on in her mouth, stuffing the rest in her shirt sleeves. "But just say they came down with a fever. Besides, you have to take me and Ranji out to breakfast."

* * *

The next tour the group would take together would be three days after to visit the palace. Jinora bought all the souvenirs she needed, making sure to use the rest carefully and hopefully return home with some left over. Unfortunately, Koto and Ranji had other plans. She had to give them credit for their cunning blackmail, although technically it wasn't their master plan. The other girls found out about the thieves' "act of kindness" and willingly gave money to them after hearing their life story. And apparently because Koto was a _hottie_. Jinora gagged.

Luckily, the thieves knew the ins and outs of Ba Sing Se and showed them everything there had to offer all in three days' time. They had to do a lot of 'thieving tactics', as Jinora called it, of course, such as jumping from rooftop to rooftop, scaling down ladders only to climb back along a brick wall. Nevertheless, they all found the experience enjoyable. And the free time they received was spent strolling along the scenic areas of the city.

Throughout the entire time, Jinora stayed with Ranji while her roommates and Setki fawned over Koto. He was a nonbender, but his acrobatic skill and handiness with a staff just added to his 'prettyboy charm'. Both he and Ranji had tan skin and green eyes, their hair dark brown and coarse. They were smart, and despite herself she began to get attached to them. Ranji was a lithe little body filled with infinite energy, questions, and answers. Koto, on the other hand, was still lanky but much more inclined to starting intellectual debates. She noticed all her nervousness around him disappeared when they talked about things no one else cared to know, like the type of paper certain eras used for different types of text. Or the wildlife living in the city. Her favorite conversations were teaching him about the stars.

When he found out she could airbend, she inwardly shrank away from him now that he knew. He would treat her like everyone else would. Either worshipping her or criticizing her for being different. Koto didn't change at all. Unknown to the nonbender, he was actually helping her get used to who she was. When she told him about her lifestyle and that someday she would bear the tattoos her ancestors did, he listened intently and eased her tension by telling her he would do the same if he had an excellent heritage such as hers.

_"You've got to be proud of who you are," he told her one night on the rooftop of the hotel. The group started a small bonfire with the help of one of her firebending roommates, and Ranji was currently teaching them the proper way of roasting gilacorns. Since Jinora was vegetarian, she sat off to the side to look up at the stars when Koto joined her. "If you aren't proud of who you are, how can the rest of the world be?"_

Every time she would try to write a letter to her parents and friends back in Republic City, Ranji and Koto would appear at her door and whisk all of them away into the night for another fun time of sightseeing. Everything seemed so much more..._exciting_ when they did this, and although Jinora felt a pang of guilt every time she snuck out, all the sights and new knowledge she gained covered it up. _As long as I don't make a habit of this, it'll be okay._

She couldn't bring herself to write back to the lengthy letters everyone sent her, but she read them with whole-hearted attention every night after dinner. It made them seem as though she were closer to home. None of the others seemed to miss their family back home, so she kept her yearning a secret.

Three weeks passed to quickly for the newly assembled ring of friends, and when it was time for them to go, they presented their new companions with gifts that would help them out. Jinora gave them the rest of the money she didn't spend, giving Ranji a tight hug and a letter for her to read when she left. When it was time for her to say goodbye to Koto, he handed her a leash with a shaggy white animal tied at the end. He was blushing slightly and avoided looking at her directly, scratching the back of his neck. "Since you don't eat animals...I figured you might as well keep one as a friend."

Jinora bent down and giggled, scratched the goat dog behind the ears. It made an awkward noise-something between a 'baa' and a 'bark' (understandable, since it _is_ a goat dog)-and licked her wrist. "What's his name?"

"Uh...Gyatso."

She smiled up at him, picking the small animal in her arms. The name wasn't by chance, she simply knew that, and it meant a lot to her. "If you and Ranji ever come to Republic City, I'll make sure you guys will have a place to stay while you're there, okay?"

"Jinora..."

She was already walking away from them, her steps light and bouncy as she made her way to the ship.

"Jinora!"

She turned around slowly, only to be met by a pair of lips crashing down on her own. Her eyes popped open in surprise, but he pulled away before she could push him away on her own. His face was bright red, but he looked into her brown eyes with determination. "I-I'm going to find you again one day, Jinora. And-And we'll learn everything about the world together. I know we've only known each other for three weeks, but-"

"Okay."

"Wait...what?"

She glared at him. "If you want to learn more about the world, come find me."

"No, Jinora, I don't think you understand. I li-"

"_All aboard!" _

Jinora's ship blared out a deafening honk, signaling the ships' soon departure. She bowed her head slightly to dismiss herself and bounded in long strides toward the ship. Koto grabbed his sister and watched it pull out of the dock, a forlorn look on his face as he caught his last glimpse of the airbender on the bow. She waved with an elegant hand and disappeared below deck.

Koto didn't know that Jinora understood what he meant. But pretending to not understand seemed the safest way out. He was fourteen. What could he know about such things like this? She hugged Gyatso and brushed her fingers against her lips. _So that thief stole my first kiss. Ironic._

* * *

When her father came to pick her up, he quickly took her bag and didn't seem to particularly care that she had a new pet. She finished writing back replies to everyone while on the ship. They didn't have to know that she spent most of her trip learning the city from thieves.

When they returned home, she handed the bag of presents to Ikki and went towards the meditation mount. It would be much too stuffy for her to think in her room. She grabbed her glider from the barn and clicked it open, gliding away before Bolin could even call out to her. When she heard his voice ring against her ears as he yelled her name, she continued up the mountain. _Koto...this is all your fault._

* * *

_Whoa you guys this is a whopping 2,886 words! ...I think. I added a few more while editing. Anyway, yes. Jinora got her first kiss stolen by a thief. Fanceh, eh? I know that this new 'hanging out with the poor kids' seems like a Skoochy kind of thing, but I've got something in mind for this, trust me. _


	15. Bolin's Birthday

**Chapter Fifteen: Bolin's Birthday**

It was the worst possible day for Bolin. He couldn't imagine it getting worse. He lay in his bed and screamed into his pillow, weakly punching his mattress and sniffling. _Of course_ the seasonal flu would appear on the week of his birthday. _Of course_ he would be the only one to catch it. _Of course_ everyone on the _stinkin'_ island would believe him when he said it would be okay to leave him alone on his birthday while they went out looking for medicines and preventatives for his illness. They even took his only true companion Pabu!

He rolled onto his side and threw up in a bowl next to his bed. It was a breakfast Mako made that he insisted would make him feel better, but the earthbender had no stomach for any kind of food. Truth be told, he was starving, but nothing would be able to be kept down long enough to be digested. Bolin reached over and dipped a towel in a bowl on the other side of the bed, not bothering to wring it out, and placed it sloppily on his forehead. He groaned, feeling the urge to cry. He had some pretty bad birthdays, but he was never alone. How could his own brother leave him when he needed him the most? _Traitor_, he thought, whimpering as a wave of shivers traveled through his body. He tugged his blanket up to his chin and waited impatiently for his dreamless slumber to engulf his body. The earthbender was knocked out in less than five minutes.

* * *

A soft hand rested on his forehead, pulling back with a disgruntled hiss. "It's gotten pretty bad, big boy."

"Huh? P-Pema?" Bolin weakly opened his eyes, feeling his clothes clinging to his body from sweat. Asami and an unknown woman were peering down at him with medical masks over their noses and mouths. The ex-heiress wrung out a small towel and laid it across his forehead.

"Bo, you got sick because of the seasonal change. It's the beginning of fall, so it's understandable that you got sick-"

"But-"

"Don't interrupt _me_, mister," she warned, flicking water at his face in slightly annoyance. It was one of her pet peeves since Mako did it all the time. He puckered his lower lip out apologetically and the nurse simply glared.

"Miss Sato, be kinder to our patient. You're the one who wanted to learn how to help them, after all."

She blushed, bowing her head in shame. "Sorry."

"Now, this is what you have to do..."

* * *

After cleaning the sick man up and tidying up the room, the nurse left Asami alone with Bolin when she went to retrieve the potato soup Pema prepared down in the kitchens. Asami wasn't exactly thrilled about learning how to clean the man, but Bolin was impressed she didn't just drop it all and leave. He was also pleasantly surprised at how gentle she was. He assumed tinkering with machines would create calloused hands and a rough grip on whatever she held. Despite her delicate beauty, Asami had her rough side just as much as Korra had a soft one. _Women are weird_.

"...'Sami?"

She rolled her neck to look at him. The window was left open to air the stench out of the room and the nonbender was currently propped up in a chair next to it. Probably to air the stench out of her too. "Hm?"

"Does the age gap between you and Iroh bother you?"

She tilted her head curiously, sweeping a few stray hands from her face. Her green eyes were squinted suspiciously at him, but her relaxed posture suggested she wasn't as tense as she could have been. He wasn't demeaning her in anyway at all. It was all for conversations' sake. "Not exactly. Does it bother you?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay then."

"I'm sorry about Mako."

Asami sniffed. "Me too. Then again, you shouldn't apologize for what your brother did."

"Did he ever-" he coughed, feeling as though he were beat up by a ghost when it ceased. "Apologize?"

"A million times," she scoffed. "That's why I hated it. He...made it sound as though he were sorry he was ever with me in the first place."

Bolin would've commented on what she said, but it probably would have led him to an early grave.

"Bo, why'd you ask? About...the age gap thing."

She shifted her slouched position slightly so she was facing him, arms crossed loosely across her belly. Her green eyes were glittering with curiousity and her lips were tugging into an eager smile. The earthbender instantly regretted asking.

"Never mind."

"Bolin. I think I know what you're going to ask."

He stubbornly rolled onto his side so he didn't have to look at her knowing expression. He heard her sigh dramatically. "I do think there's hope for you and Jinora."

"Wai-What? Really?"

"Pema and Tenzin. Iroh and I. You really think best friends falling in love wouldn't be hard? Age difference? Psh. Nuh-uh. Don't you _dare_ interrupt me again. The possibility is pretty high. Okay, now you can talk."

"So...it's possible."

"Yep."

"Should I start now?"

* * *

Bolin groaned, rubbing his right cheek with his palm, and sat up. The last thing he remembered was Asami walking up to him, boot lifted, and then he passed out. He was intelligent enough to know how to put two and two together, but he still couldn't imagine why she would be so upset. Sunlight was filtering through the half open window, and a bowl of cold potato soup lay next to him. He found his appetite growing on him, and he devoured the soup quickly without regarding the taste. _Food is food, after all._

Lin burst through the door (literally), her face red with anger. She marched over and grabbed him by the collar and (literally) dragged him outside to the courtyard. He struggled to breathe, tugging on his collar as well so he didn't end up choking. "L-Lin!"

"I was worried _sick_ about you and I find out you _faked _it!" she barked, dropping him on the ground and dusting her hands off. She poked her big toe on his forehead and narrowed her eyes on his frightened face.

"I-I wasn't faking!"

"You seem pretty _fine and dandy_ to me! Get up! Fifty Earth Lunges! Now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Asami and Iroh stood atop the hill together watching as Lin tortured the barely healed earthbender under the blistering sun for hours. The general showed actual concern for his new friend, but Asami wouldn't let him help. "This is for his own good, Iroh."

"How?"

"Ask me in five years."

She crossed her arms smugly when the general relented. _Bo, don't even think of doing that to Jinora yet._

* * *

When Bolin finally had enough of getting the brunt of Lin's overenthusiastic flurry of bending attacks, he slept on the beach for the majority of the day until it was dinner. He was clearly exhausted, and right now, he really wanted meat. Unfortunately, he couldn't eat it as much as he liked since he was barely allowed off the island. Korra was contentedly sitting next to him and humming while she ate her food.

"Bo?"

"Yeah, Korra?" he popped a broccoli into his mouth.

"Don't even think of _starting_ yet," she warned with a quick punch to his thigh. His eyes welled up in tears as he looked at her in pain. She clicked her tongue and crossed her arms.

"Two words, Bo. _Women. Talk_."


	16. The Best of the Best

**Chapter 16: Best of the Best**

Bolin and Jinora were friends. They played with each other, had some similar tastes in food, told secrets, laughed together, and even when they fought anyone could tell that they were close. The age difference wasn't something they took into consideration since Jinora's mind was far too advanced for her age and Bolin...lagging a bit occasionally. They never demanded, never nagged. They were simply content not expecting anything at all. Which is what surprised the earthbender the most. Jinora never expected anything out of this friendship. It wasn't like he had money or something she needed. He was sure she could live with or without him. She _chose_ to be friends. It was a relieving fact. She never brought up the fact that he and his brother were 'mooching' off her parents or the fact that they were poor. She never brought up the fact that he was a boy even though she was terrified of them. Glancing at the airbender beside him, he was glad that they had become so close. Although most saw her placid demeanor stoic and untouchable, her steady pace of going through life was a welcome change that he, Asami, Korra, and Mako found soothing. Her entire lifestyle seemed to manifest itself in her bending. Watching her practice in the late afternoons was something he enjoyed doing whenever he was feeling edgy. Occasionally, others would come and watch as well, but Jinora never mentioned it. If he ever asked her about it, he knew she would say something along the lines of, 'If they want to watch, let them watch. If it isn't bothering me, there's no reason to chase it away, right?'

And then she would say a blunt remark that would ruin her innocent facade. 'And if it is, it's not my problem but theirs.'

He and Jinora were walking around one of the safer neighborhoods of Republic City in the afternoon. They had nothing better to do since Tenzin and Lin were out patrolling a suspicious site together with Korra and Iroh, which also meant Mako and Asami would be on the same island without their significant other. Which meant it could lead to something awkward. Jinora wanted to avoid the clash at all costs and ran away with Bolin to the city to do so-at least for a few hours.

He folded his arms behind his head and yawned. "So...what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to the petting zoo," she stated simply, wrapping her shawl tighter around her slim shoulders. He chuckled, digging his knuckles into her head lightly.

"Alright. To the petting zoo."

Their whole day was spent on what Jinora wanted to do, and Bolin would oblige.

"Let's go to the library."

"Are you going to get another book?"

"No, Bolin, I'm going to hunt turtle seals."

Unfortunately, it turned out the library was a bad idea.

"How was I supposed to know you aren't supposed to sleep in a library?"

She gave him a devilish grin and whispered, "One time, my friend fell asleep in the library. She said the whole time she was asleep, she heard voices telling her to run away. It turns out...it was the spirits of those who fell asleep in the library..._and never woke up_."

His girlish scream echoed down the whole street, and Jinora was forced to soothe him with a bag of dumplings. As they sat together in the park eating their succulent snacks, Bolin looked up at the sky and asked, "Would you rather watch the sunset or feed the turtle ducks?"

"Feed the turtle ducks. I believe watching the sunset on the first date is bad," she replied. The earthbender shrugged, standing up and dusting crumbs off his shirt. "Alright. Let's go."

As they fed the turtle ducks, he handed a large chunk for her to toss. "Dinner at my favorite noodle shop or a classy restaurant on the far side of town?"

"Neither. Let's go somewhere you have never been. Same playing field, right?" she grinned. He nodded, mouthing a silent 'oh'.

"Flowers or candy?"

"For what?"

"You know...when I pick you up before taking you out."

"Oh...bring a candle that smells really good. Those are more practical than flowers or candy."

"You're weird."

"I'm _practical_," she emphasized the last word, tossing the large chunk into the pond for the ducks to fight over.

* * *

"Well, Jinora, wish me luck!" Bolin grinned, waving a small box with a ribbon around as he ran to the docks. His hair was combed neatly, and he had on a fresh pair of clothes Pema made for him as a birthday present. She admired her mother's skills for making an outfit that fit him _perfectly. _She waved him goodbye and forced a smile. No matter how she viewed it, she didn't understand why she didn't want him to leave.

"To be honest, I'd rather not," she whispered to herself. As the boat was pulling out of the dock, she sighed wistfully and said, "...Good luck."

Best friends are supposed to wish their best friend good luck on a date, after all.

* * *

_"I need your help."_

_ Jinora looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, placing a bookmark in the cookbook she was reading. She was planning to learn how to make dumplings. "What did you do?"_

_ "I didn't do anything wrong...per se... but I scored a date with a really pretty girl and I need your help!" he clasped his hands and knelt before her. "Please please please please please please please-"_

_ "Alright ALRIGHT!" she growled, hopping off the tree she had been resting in. "Let me guess, you asked the others for advice and you didn't like it?"_

_ "...Yeah. They're terrible. Just come along with me and show me what you'd wanna do on a first date."_

_ "B-But why me? Just ask Korra."_

_ "The girl I like...she's kind of...reserved. So she's never been on a date before and I really wanna make her first date EVER special, you know?"_

_ "Fine. But we do whatever I want, ok? I've got some errands to run tomorrow anyway."_

_ "You're the best of the best!" he exclaimed after giving her a fierce hug and running off. His successful date would be guaranteed now with her...help._

* * *

As she sat alone in her room that night, she read the content of the _Guide to Males_ with only half-interest.

_A man will say whatever needs to be said to get what he wants from you. Never believe a man's words. -Guide to Males, pg 20_

She dragged her finger along that sentence and sighed bitterly. "I'm the best of the best, huh..."

* * *

**I've had writer's block all this time and thought of this literally only an hour ago, and spent an hour writing and rewriting and rewriting. But it had to be done. I need this to be done. Personally, I like this chapter because it shows that Jinora is a girl and experiences emotions...even if they're bad. And sometimes I forget about that. Heh, I don't even know if Jinora likes him like that or not.**

**Anyway, I'm asking right now. I need someone who can help me in times of need. For example, if I have writer's block. If you could just PM me that you'd be alright coming up with headcanons with me, I'd be grateful. Sometimes, I just need a little push, and all of you guys are seriously really cool for reading this story. (And even a little more so if you read my author's notes!) Besides, I need to chat Bolinora to _someone_, right?**


	17. Yui Day

**Chapter 17: Yui Day**

****It was already the beginning of the new year, and tonight the entire world would celebrate one of the most respected days in history. Yui Day. Snow still trickled occasionally, and it was rumoured to be the Moon Spirit's way of thanking everyone for their thoughtfulness for her sacrifice. Hundreds of thousands from all over the world would flock to the North Pole in commemoration for her, but tradition in Republic City was something many others came to see. It was a simple act, setting a candle in the water and watching the tide pull it out to sea. It was Sokka and Katara who started it, believing Yui would take their gifts wherever they were. Strangely enough, sailors found hundreds of candles floating carelessly in the ocean-in direction of the North Pole. The phenomenon led more people to participate in the tradition the siblings founded, and it became a love story told to the generations.

The holiday was always set on the full moon, and water benders felt a strong surge of not only power, but pride. Everyone dressed in blue regardless of their background, parading in the streets and eating the cultural foods of the North. Korra had gone to the city in a flurry to meet up with her parents who had come just for the celebration. Tenzin allowed her to go along with Mako and several guards, but ordered everyone else to stay on the island until it was time to head to shore.

"The waterbenders are cleaning Yui Bay just for tonight, so any interruptions from us wouldn't be appreciated," he said over breakfast that morning. The family normally remained on the island and did the holiday together in private, but the other council leaders suggested Tenzin and his family join the city on the shore tonight as assurance that the city was becoming safer. In the meantime, they were just going to wait.

* * *

"So, you excited to go to the mainland tonight?" Bolin asked Jinora and Ikki. He was running his fingers through Ikki's hair absent-mindedly as she colored, and Jinora was sitting a few feet away, casting wistful glances in his direction. She cleared her throat after a few seconds of silence and said, "Of course. It's our first time celebrating Yui Day there."

"Yup, I heard we're going to be on a special platform though because Grandma Katara is gonna be here and since we're family we ought to put our candles with her and stuff because Yui was Grandpa Sokka's ex-girlfriend and-"

"Ikki!"

She shrugged her shoulders and resumed coloring. The usually-hyper Ikki found a boy in the local supermarket she found 'totally endearing', and had actually calmed down because of him.

"He's _so_ philosiphosically smart!" she sighed dreamily when she finished her drawing. It was crude portrait of the boy. He had black hair and a tanned face, and it looked like he was wearing a brown dress and had spindly arms and extremely disproportionate legs.

"Philosphical," Jinora corrected simple, flipping a page in her book. Bolin chuckled uneasily at her nonchalant attitude about Ikki having a crush, and instead smiled at the picture. "What's his name?"

"Derati. He's from the Earth Kingdom. He's gonna go to the festival tonight, so I hope he sees me when we're on the platform with Grandmama."

* * *

"C'mon Jinora, lemme see you!" her father urged, his smile plastered on his face. Pema was beside him with Rohan in her arms. She was dressed in a simple outfit, but her husband found it irresistible.

"Is Bolin out there?" she asked tentatively from inside her room. Meelo pounded on the door.

"So what? Let him see you!"

She sighed and stepped out of her room, her cheeks tinted a slight pink with hopeful eyes glancing around for the earthbender. Her family ooh'ed and ah'ed her apparel, but the earthbender didn't even hesitate. He smiled cheekily and gave her a flower for her hair. "You look good, Jin."

She pressed her lips into a firm line and turned away. If Bolin saw her disappointed face, he would hastily make up a better compliment just for her sake. The airbender didn't want a fake compliment from him. Especially from him. "Of course," she replied simply, sticking the flower into the bun pinned in the back of her head. So she didn't look more grown up, after all. When no one was looking, she scowled at her reflection on the way outside.

* * *

When the moon rose to its highest peak in the sky, all of Republic City looked fondly at it before turning their attention to the old lady standing on a platform. With the help of a firebender, she lit the candle in her hands with a somber smile on her face before turning to face the ocean. Water swelled up to meet her on the platform, and after everyone in the family set their candle on the rippling wave of water, it flowed back down to the ocean and floated in the bay. Then, everyone else did the same. The bay was filled with candles, a strange surge of warmth filling everyone inside.

Bolin was alone during the candle lighting, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from a certain airbender on the platform. Her lips were curled into a gentle smile as her grandmother whispered something in her ear, the glow of the candle making her look older than she really was. She was growing into a young woman right before his very eyes. When she scanned the crowd and locked eyes with him, he swore he felt breathless-at least for a millisecond. She didn't look thirteen.

"Lighting the candles without me? What a polite boyfriend you are."

A familiar voice tickled his right ear, and he broke his gaze with Jinora to see his girlfriend dressed in a modest dressed. Her brown hair was loose around her shoulders, golden eyes half-lidded as she smiled up at him. "Sina..."

"You sound sad, Bo," she jested playfully, lighting the candle for him with a snap of her fingers. When it was their turn to place their candles in the water, Bolin swore he felt a pair of eyes digging daggers into his back. He glanced at Jinora, worried about what she would think. But she wasn't even looking in his direction, instead staring dreamily at the candles floating on the water with Meelo.

Sina tugged him away from the water so others could go, resting her hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

He swallowed, looking one last time at Jinora before focusing on the woman in front of him. Sina was smart, witty, and mature. She was two years his senior, but that didn't hinder them at all. And the fact that she was a pretty hot firebender-no pun intended-only helped. He kissed her hand gently and grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

**Darn...I was hoping to post this on the 27th (yesterday), but I took too long. Sorry I haven't updated in a month. Writer's block. Well, more like I had ideas, but i didn't know how to put it into words. it was pretty hectic for me lately. I'm sorry if this is rushed, but I need it to be done. If I procrastinate any longer, you guys would think I'm dead, right? I hope you guys haven't become insane from the lack of this story (...imagine.) And I can't believe I missed Bolinora week. :( I wish I could make it up... all these one shots in my mind... all the possibilities...well, I hope you are all faring well. **


	18. Tenzin

**Chapter 18: Tenzin**

* * *

Bolin had grown accustomed to his new routine in the last two months. School had picked up for Jinora again, and so had the bending arena. He would wake up at six in the morning to prepare for practice, and after breakfast, he, Korra, Mako, and Jinora would board the ferry together to head to the mainland. The city would slowly wake up as Satmobiles hummed alive and bustled down the streets. He would walk Jinora to school and then head over to the arena for practice. After practice, he would head down to the police station to meet Lin (Korra and Mako would go to City Hall for diplomatic duties) and have yet another gruesome practice with her. Then he would visit Sina for a little while at her job before picking Jinora up from school and heading home with her and watching her practice bending before dinner. It was tedious, granted, but it was fulfilling.

He felt a slight tug on his arm. Looking down, he noticed a timid looking boy gazing up at him. "Excuse me, sir. Do you have any spare change?"

Bolin smiled at the youngster, fishing for his wallet. Unfortunately, he didn't bring it and a pang of guilt swelled within him. Jinora rested a hand on his arm and extended her lunch to him. "We don't have any money, but I hope this will help you a bit. My mom made it this morning."

"Tenzin! Don't run off as you please!"

The four perked up at the mention of Tenzin's name, looking at the distraught mother with worn clothes. Her brown hair was pulled back from her face, revealing her exhausted state. She grabbed her son by the hand, bowing her head to the group. "I'm sorry. My son has a tendency to—"

Korra simply smiled. "It's alright, lady. Are you alright?"

She bowed her head in recognition. "Avatar Korra."

Her chest puffed up slightly with the mention of the word 'Avatar', but a curt look from the other three swelled her back down. The woman offered the lunch Tenzin was previously holding back to Jinora. "I believe this is yours?"

She waved it off with a smile. "It's alright. It has a lot of food, so if you wanted, you could have it."

There wasn't any sense of self-pride in the woman when she accepted the lunch. Relief flooded her face, probably because it meant that her son could have a proper meal today. Korra engulfed her in a hug, which the woman didn't take very well at first. The Avatar released her after a few seconds, giving her a smile. "If you ever need help, I'll be in the arena."

"Thank you," she whispered before being whisked away by the bustling crowd. Mako cocked his head to the side. He wasn't going to question why Korra was all of a sudden 'touchy-feely'. She probably felt something inside the woman; something that needed…a hug.

"So her son's name is Tenzin."

"Guess so," Jinora monotoned.

"Tenzin."

"Yup," Bolin popped the 'p'.

"_Tenzin_."

Korra threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Let's just get to the arena!"

* * *

The two walked in comfortable silence until they reached her school gate. "Bo? You don't need to come pick me up at school today."

"What? Why?"

"I've got a study group at school and I won't be home until eight o' clock. My friend offered to drop me off at the pier, so I'll just need to ferry home."

He scratched the back of his head hesitantly. "You sure this is alright?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Everyone is counting on me!"

He crossed his arms and leaned on the gate, an amused smile toying on his lips. "Oh really now?"

Jinora giggled. "You should come and watch. I'm gonna go now. See you at home!"

* * *

It was about the time that Bolin would pick up Jinora and head home, but since she had told him not to, he wasn't sure exactly what to do. He didn't trust her 'friends' taking her home safely, and her parents would probably throw a fit if he returned alone. So he decided he would wait with Sina until it was time to go home.

"Bolin? What're you doing back here? Is something wrong?" she asked him, rushing past the counter to examine his face. He tilted his head and sighed.

"Just waiting for Jinora."

She smiled sympathetically, patting his cheek twice before bustling over to clean some empty tables. "You really like her, don't you?"

He shrugged, digging his hands in his pockets. He noticed the 'Help Wanted' sign stuck to the window. It'd be nice to have a job, but considering that Pro-Bending _was_ his original way of making money, he didn't feel the need to apply. The restaurant was slowly filling up with people and he didn't want to pester his girlfriend any more than he had already, so after kissing her goodbye, he left again. "When is your shift over?"

"Not until midnight," she frowned. He nodded, waving her goodbye and crossing the street. It was only 6 o' clock.

"_No!" _

A shrill scream pierced the air, stopping him in his tracks. He pivoted in the direction of the scream, his fists tightening when weak whimpers followed suit. In a small clearing was the woman he had met earlier in the morning, fending off a band of thugs. He cracked his knuckles when one of the men swung a bat and hit her side, knocking her to the ground. Oh, this was going to be good.

He stepped into his beginning stance, sliding his foot along the ground—only to have it snubbed by an object in his path. He bent down to the cowering figure in the bushes. "Tenzin?"  
The little boy yelped, clinging to Bolin. "M-Mommy is in trouble…get down, _please. _Mommy was supposed to come alone…they're going to kill her if they find us!_"_

He nodded, crouching down. He would have to be slick about this then.

Just then, one of the men chuckled when the woman stood up tall once more. "So, one chance meeting with the _grand _Avatar and you want to call it quits? You're one of our best agents."

"You people _lied. _You said joining the Equalist cause would bring us _freedom_. But all it brings us is fear of tomorrow."

He slapped her across the face. "How dare you mock us? We fed you, and clothed you, and even gave you a place to sleep."

She scoffed, wiping the blood from her mouth. "Does your mouth ever hurt from lying so much?"

"Little insolent—"

Bolin covered Tenzin's eyes as the woman's patience was breeched, beating the men to a pulp. Her movements were slick and mimicked the Water Tribe's bending, but it was obvious she was not a bender. Soon enough, the fight was over and the woman scurried over to her child. "Tenzin—oh!"

He smiled nervously before a foot came in quick contact with his face. Then it was black.

* * *

Bolin woke up groggily, sitting up and bashing his forehead with Jinora. She reeled back in pain, kicking his shoulder. "_Bolin!"_

"Jinora? Jinora! What are you doing here?!" he gripped her shoulders and warily looked around for the woman and child.

"What am _I _doing here? You're the one sleeping outside the school," she retorted. "Let's go home."

"Wha—how? Jinora, listen. There was this lady—"

She huffed, punching him in the arm. "I don't need to hear about your dreams."

"It wasn't a dream! I think."

The airbender rolled her eyes. Hopeless.

* * *

In the alley across the street, two figures sat crouched down in the shadows.

"Mommy? Why did you bring him here?"

"You repay kindness with kindness, Tenzin. It's better this way."

"I like him."

"I know," she pressed a kiss on her son's forehead. "Me too."

She was sure he was planning to save her from those men. He was going to be chivalrous and kind and help her out. She didn't need it though. She could handle Republic City well on her own. She smiled fondly at the two figures disappearing in the distance. The girl was laughing with him, her fingers interlaced behind her back. She smiled just like Councilman Tenzin. Letting out a big sigh, she nuzzled into Tenzin's neck. The man that had saved her life so many years before…he seemed to be doing well. But she couldn't face him now. Not anymore.

* * *

**Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. School has started, as I've said, and guess who is participating in three extracurricular activities! (This person!) Referring to me. Anyway, thank you to the other reviews I have read so far. They all gave me a push to keep working despite the time I had for it. I'm sorry it doesn't focus very much on Jinora, but introducing a new character is always so fun. Personally, I think my favorite new character is still Sina. I'm planning to make her a very good girlfriend and a very cool person. Bolin deserves a good one. And if he has a bad girlfriend, he wouldn't stay very long, now would he? Already working on the next chapter guuuuiiiseeee. Cheers!**


End file.
